Baby Boo
by Oh Noona
Summary: Nyatanya Haowen yang selalu bertriak tidak bisa diam, ingin ini dan itu membuat rusuh Ayah dan Ibunya akan jauh lebih melegekan ketimbang Haowen yang tertidur tanpa melakukan apapun.
1. Chapter 1

HAOHUNHAN Epriwer

* * *

Luhan itu suka anjing. Suka sekali Puppy. Sehun juga menyukainya hanya saja….

Begini persoalnnya…

" Sehun lihat itu. dia tampan sekali kan? Aku mau yang itu Sehun. "

Jemari lentik Luhan menelusup, bermain di antara celah-celah kandang warna-warni berukuran sedang di hadapannya. Sedangkan Sehun berdiri memperhatikan Luhan yang sedari tadi terlihat begitu antusias dengan mata berbinar cantik menatapi Puppy-puppy lucu di sana.

Luhan menjulur-julurkan jemarinya seolah mengumpankan jarinya sebagai santapan lezat seekor Puppy coklat dengan bulu tebal di seluruh tubuhnya itu. Tapi sebenarnya bukan begitu maksudnya. Luhan hanya gemas saja ingin sekali membebaskan puppy imut dari dalam kandang sial ini dan membawanya pulang dengan segera lalu mengajaknya bermain dan berguling di atas karpet coklat kesayangannya di ruang tamu dalam apartemennya.

Sementara yang Luhan ajak bicara hanya berdiri di atasnya sambil menatap jengah dirinya tanpa memberi tanggapan, mendengus pun tidak.

Sehun sendiri sebenarnya sudah cukup pusing menghadapi tingkah aktif putranya yang mengulurkan badan gemuknya kesana kemari dalam gendongannya untuk melihat lebih dekat anjing-anjing yang sesungguhnya menggemaskan ini namun jadi sangat menyebalkan di mata Sehun setelah mereka semua berhasil menarik perhatian istri juga anaknya dalam waktu tak kurang dari 5 menit setelah mereka sampai di Petshop ini.

Sehun itu agak pencemburu ya?

Sehun juga harus mati-matian menahan lengan Haowen agar tidak menerobos cela-cela kandang dan berakhir dengan hilangnya salah satu jemari lucu itu.

Ditambah…. Ugghh Sehun sungguh menyesal sekali.

Niat mulianya ialah menghibur anak laki-laki nakalnya itu dengan mengajaknya bermain di Petshop tak jauh dari apartemennya karena sedari tadi Haowen terus aja merengek-rengek tak jelas apa maunya.

Namun malang tak dapat di lelang, niatnya menghibur Haowen kandas setelah Luhan sang Istri yang super cantik dan menyebalkan itu mengekorinya dan berakhir menunjuk seluruh puppy di sana untuk di bawa pulang bersama mereka. Membuat Sehun mual mendengar suara mendayu dayu milik Luhan.

Sehun itu mengerti sekali jika istrinya ini adalah seorang maniak puppy. Puppy alias anak anjing alias gukguk alias…. Yah itulah pokoknya. Terbukti ini adalah seekor puppy yang kee…

Entahlah.

Sehun lupa itu puppy yang keberapa yang Luhan katakan tampan dam memaksa Sehun utuk segera membelinya.

" Tidak! "

Dan itu juga satu kata yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang entah sudah keberapa yang ia ucapkan setelah 1setengah jam lamanya ia berada di sini.

" Sehun kau tidak lihat mereka tu lucu sekali. Haowen pasti akan suka dan aku yakin dia tidak akan lagi mempersulit diri mu dengan merengek tidak jelas seperti tadi jika kau mau membelikanya. 1 saja kok, tidak semuannya. Iya kan sayang? Uhh anak Mama sini… "

Luhan lantas berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya dan meraih ketiak Haowen untuk mengambil alih gendongannya dari Sehun. Luhan menciumi putra berpipi gendutnya itu dan menuntun lengan Haowen untuk melambai-lambai pada seekor puppy yang berada di salah satu kandang atas.

Di Petshop ini kandangnya bertumpuk. Jadi bagaimanpun posisi mu kau akan tetap dapat mlihat puppy-puppy itu. Dan di situ pula masalah terbesar Sehun saat ini. Di kelilingi gonggongan dari berbagi macam jenis anjing di tambah rengekan putranya lalu di beri bonus suara lembut Luhan yang meminta puppy ini dan itu.

.

.

Melihat puppy itu menggoyang-goyangkan ekor pendeknya seolah membalas lambaiannya tadi, Haowen sontak tergelak dan menggumam-gumam dengan bahasa bayinya yang tentu saja hanya ia yang mengerti.

Bahkan kedua orang tuanya itupun tak pernah mengerti apa yang Haowen ucapkan selama ini.

Hanya

" Ma..ma "

Atau

" Pa..pa "

Itu saja yang Luhan dan Sehun mengerti.

Mereka memang orang tua muda super tampan dan cantik juga modis di antara perkumpulan orang tua se antero kota Seoul dengan pengalaman mengurus anak paling buruk.

Sebagai contoh Sehun pernah memandikan Haowen saat suhu tubuh balita tersebut mencapai tiga puluh delapan drajat. Sehun fikir dengan mandi tubuh Haowen akan lebih segar tidak lagi bersuhu sepanas itu. Dan malam harinya Sehun harus rela di tending dari kamar oleh Luhan karena membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena Haowen yang semakin rewel karena demamnya.

Daebak!

Namun perlu kalian tau, karena itu pula Haowen si tampan Haowen si lucu Haowen yang menggemaskan harus memiliki nasib sial sejak lahir dan di nobatkan – oleh Chanyeol – menjadi bayi termalang tahun ini karena terlahir dari orang tua seperti Luhan dan Sehun.

Haowen ku yang malang.

.

.

" Tidak! "

Lagi-lagi kata menyebalkan itu yang harus telinga cantik Luhan dengar.

Rasanya ingin sekali Luhan menendang suaminya itu ke dalam kandang Pit Bull di sebelahnya. Namun ia urungkan karena, memang apa yang bisa ajing-anjing itu dapat dari tubuh Sehun yang hanya berisi tulang yang terlapisi kulit seperti itu?

HEOL!

Lantas ia hanya mengerang dan membalas ucapan Sehun meledak-ledak.

" Tak bisa kah kau mengucapkan kata lain! Aku kan hanya meminta satu. Ini juga kan agar Haowen memiliki teman bermain jadi ia tak harus merusak alat-alat make-up ku Sehun! "

Luhan menatap Sehun emosi.

" Memang kalau tidak satu kau inginnya berapa ha! Aku tidak mau pokoknya kita memelihara hewan berbulu jenis apapun di dalam apartemen titik. Masalah make-up itu kan salah mu Luhan. Harusnya – "

" Harusnya kau mengerti aku tak cukup tinggi untuk mengambil maina-mainan Haowen yang kau simpan di atas lemari, Sehun! "

Luhan memutus biadab ucapan yang Sehun saja belum berfikir kapan ia akan mengakhiri ucapannya.

" Seharusnya kau juga mengerti ada banyak barang yang lebih layak Haowen mainkan bukan malah kau berika alat-alay make-up mu. Kau fikir Haowen seorang anak gadis? Haowen itu balita Istri ku sayang. "

" Memangnya di apartemen kita berisi apa suami ku yang tampan? Kau mau kau memberikan berkas-berkas kantor mu pada Haowen? Lalu membiarkannya meremat-remat dan mengigitnya lalu akhirnya kertas-kertas itu basah tak terbaca oleh liur Haowen dan kau berguling-guling histeris setelahnya? Atau kau ingin aku memberikan Haowen alat-alat dapur? Dan berakhir dengan pisau yang menggores jemarinya begitu? "

Inilah yang ku maksud dengan Sehun dan Luhan adalah orang tua Super buruk dan Haowen adalah bayi Super malang.

Aku bukan tanpa alasan mengatakan seperti itu.

Sehun dan Luhan –Orang tua dengan gen yang sempurna. Wajah rupawan. Wawasan luas. Muda. Banyak uang dan….

Sedikit bodoh.

Super sekali.

Adakah **Golden Ways** untuk Haowen?

.

.

Haowen yang tidak mengerti apa yang tengah kedua orang tuanya perdebatkan hanya menatap imut Sehun dan Luhan bergantian dengan kelopak matanya yang berkedip lucu sambil bertepuk tangan ceria.

Jika Sehun tidak ingat sedang bersitegang dengan Luhan mungkin saat ini Sehun sudah merampas Haowen dari gendongan Luhan dan menciumi habis pipi putranya itu.

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama terengah dan memutuskan mengambil jeda dan berfikir sejenak.

" Luhanie dengarkan aku sekali ini saja ya " suara Sehun merobek keheningan.

Sehun berusaha melembut dalam kalimatnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya melirik Sehun menggunakan ekor matanya dengan tajam.

" Terserah!"

Luhan melengos pergi keluar dari Petshop tersebut bersama si gendut Haowen meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja yang masih diam dengan mengurut pelan pinggiran pelipisnya di temani tatapan anjing-anjing di sekeliling nya yang seakan ikut prihatin atas nasibnya.

Sehun membuka perlahan pintu apartemennya dan menemukan Haowen sedang duduk seorang diri di ruang tamu berbicara tak jelas bersama dua robot di masing-masing tagannya. Tangan kirinya memegang robot Power Ranger dan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat boneka Barbie – itu Haowen dapat dari Baekhyun kakak Sehun –serta televise yang menyala menampilkan kartun SpongeBob Squerpants .

Tokoh kartun spons kotak berwarna kuning dengan celana coklat bersam temannya si bintang laut pink yang memiliki sejuta hal konyol untuk di lakukan.

Haowen mengayunkan kedua benda tersebut ke udara dan membuat seolah-olah bertabrakan ala jangkrik.

" Bam..Bam "

Haowen terus bergumam-gumam seru dalam dunia imajinasi perangnya bersama Barbie dan Power Ranger hingga tak menyadari hentakan kaki Ayahnya yag semakin mendekat.

" Hei Wangjanim. Kau bermain sendiri? Mana Mama? " Sehun meraih tubuh anaknya dan menuntun Haowen untuk berdiri menghadapnya dengan kedua lengan Sehun berada di ketiak Haowen. Menahan tubuh anaknya.

Haowen tersenyum lucu memamerkan se biji gigi susunya yang sedikit tumbuh di bagian gusi paling depan seraya menepuk-nemuk asal wajah Sehun.

" Pa..pa " Haowen berceloteh riang gembira.

Tentu saja bayi berpipi bulat seperti bakpao itu tak akan pernah mengerti sebagaimana kegundahan hati Ayahnya. Haowen hanyalah bayi laki-laki berusia satu setengah tahun yang hanya mengerti bagaimana caranya menangis mengompol dan bermain.

Sehun masih menitah Haowen untuk tetap berdiri. Memperhatikan tingkah lucu tiada akhir anaknya yang semakin hari tingkat menggemaskannya naik 5 level. Sehun harus benar-benar menguatkan diri agar tidak pingsan lemas melihat tingkah lucu Haowen.

Bagaimanapun Haowen itu anaknya. Mana mungkin Sehun harus pingsan setiap kali melihat anaknya sendiri. Tidak lucu kan?

Ini isi kepala Sehun.

Haowen masing mengangguk-aguk dan masih menepuk-nepuk wajah Sehun sambil bergerak tak mau diam.

Sehun bersyukur setidaknya Luhan tidak pernah lupa untuk memotong kuku-kuku Haowe rutin 1minggu sekali. Jadi ia tak harus merasakan perih di sekujur wajahnya karena kuku panjang dan hitam Haowen menggoresi kulit wajahnya parah-parah mencolok matanya.

Yahh…

Walau terkadang Luhan malah selalu lupa untuk mengganti popok Haowen. Sampai suara nyaring Haowen memenuhi seluruh ruangan menangis kencang karena popoknya yang sudah tidak lagi nyaman sejak seharian Ibunya yang cantik itu lupa menggantinya.

Sehun mendekap Haowen dan menciumi perut serta pipi Haowen yang ber aroma segar bedak dan minyak khas bayi.

Sehun selalu suka bau badan Haowen.

Di banding bau badannya sendiri. Jelas saja.

" Pa..pa " Haowen menjambak rambut Sehun tak terlalu kuat sambil tersenyum dan tergelak-gelak bahagia.

" Anak Appa mengapa tampan? Mengapa tampan sekali huh? Neomu kyeopta! Appa gemas sekali ingin menggigit mu tapi Appa tak mau ambil resiko terlempar botol hairspray milik Mama mu lagi. huh! "

Sehun itu seorang suami ngawur dan Luhan itu seorang istri anarkis dengan tingkah bar-bar nya.

Luhan dan Sehun itu pasangan suami istri yang tak pernah jauh-jauh dari kegiatan adu mulut. Mereka selalu bertriak satu sama lain secara tak wajar karena hal-hal ngawur yang Sehun sering lakukan.

Misalkan memasukkan permen ke mulut Haowen bulat-bulat hingga seluruh wajah alis dan telinga Haowen memerah karena tersedak dan terbatuk. Memberikan Haowen es krim coklat dan membiarkan Haowen melumuri wajahnya dengan lelehan es krim hingga mengotori tangan dan pakaianya sehingga Luhan yang baru saja 1jam yang lalu memandikan Haowen harus memandikannya ulang. Atau melempar sembarangan sepatu kerjanya sampai Haowen yang tak bisa diam merangkak kesana kemari dan menemukan sepatu Sehun lalu bersiap memasukan ujung sepatu tersebut ke dalam mulut mungilnya namun selalu tergagalkan karena Luhan memergokinya terlebih dahulu. Dan tampaklah gurat kecewa di pipi bulat menggemaskan itu karena 'wafer' hitamnya yang belum ia sempat cicipi sudah raib entah di buang kemana oleh Ibunya.

Dan akhir dari itu semua dalah botol hairspray, mangkuk, bantal, botol minum, sepatu Haowen atau apapun yang dekat dari jangkauannya, Luhan tak segan akan melayangkan semua itu secara Cuma-Cuma ke arah kepala Sehun.

Sehun tidak mau lagi. Sehun kapok.

Sehun diam sejenak. Memeluk Haowen dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening mungil milik anaknya.

" Haowen-ie bisa kau beri tau Appa? Apa Mama masih marah pada Appa eumm? "

Sehun menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Haowen. Membuat Haowen semakin tak bisa diam hingga hidung mancung kebanggannya itu basah kuyup oleh air liur karena Haowen yang terus melebarkan mulut kecilnya berusaha memasukkan hidung Sehun ke dalamnya. Menatap seolah hidung itu adalah Coklat siap makan.

Tak lama telinga Sehun menangkap derap kaki seseorang dari arah dapur menuju ruang tamu. Itu pasti istrinya. Sehun yakin itu.

**Memangnya siapa lagi?**

" Haowen sayang lihat Mama bawa apa? Ayo kita makan. ~ "

Benar kan?

Luhan menaruh mangkuk kecil berbentuk kepala beruang berisi bubur rasa pisang coklat yang ia bawa itu di atas sebuah meja di samping sofa, lalu meraih Haowen dari gendongan Sehun tanpa berbicara apapun. Membuat Sehun melenguh pasrah dan menatap hampa tangannya yang kosong. Tak ada lagi Haowen di sana.

Squidward pun tau jika Luhan masih merajuk.

Luhan duduk di atas sofa dan memangku Haowen. Menyuapi anaknya dengan damai tanpa peduli pada seorang pria yang teronggok lemah di samping bawahnya.

" Manhi dueseyo Haowen-ah " Luhan mengarahkan sendok kecilnya ke mulut Haowen.

" AAeemm! " suara Haowen setelah Luhan berhasil memasukkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya.

" Oww~ Toktok Hada! Urie Haowen neomu kyeowo. Popohe Mama Popo " Luhan tertawa dan memajukan pipi juga bibirnya agar Haowen lebih mudah mendaratkan kucapan manisanya.

" Eeemmuahh! "

Haowen mencium basah pipih Luhan. Ibu muda itu di buat bahagia olehnya.

" Ma..ma " mulut Haowen memang penuh makanan tapi balita itu tetap tak bisa diam dan berceloteh ramai. Haowen itu bayi yang cerewet sekali. Sama seperti Ibunya.

Itu kata Sehun.

" Diam sayang Kalau Haowen makan itu diam. Tidak boleh banyak berbicara, nanti kau bisa tersedak Arraci? "

Luhan terus seperti itu. berbicara dan bergurau bersama Haowen seakan-akan di dalam apartemen tersebut hanya ada Luhan dan Haowen. Tak pernah ada makhluk lain berna Oh Sehun di sana.

Sehun merana.

Lonely Sehun.

" Luhannie~"

Sehun sudah lelah dan akhirnya mulai merengak mengimitasi gaya Haowen saat merengek karena permen coklatya di rebut paksa oleh Ibunya karena sudah mengotori tangan wajah dan seluruh pakaiannya.

Luhan berlagak seolah tak pernah mendengar rengekan mengerikan milik Sehun. Ia malah memutar duduknya dan membelakangi Sehun.

" Haowen sudah kenyang kan? Kajja kita ke kamar mu. bermain boneka puppy milik Haowen saja. Tidak apa kan? Appa mu memang pelit dan jahat. Jangan bersedih ada Mama bersama mu. " Luhan mengangkat tubuh Haowen lalu berdiri dan bersiap membawa pergi Haowen ke kamarnya. Namun sebelum Luhan sempat bergerak sebuah lengan di bawahnya lebih dulu terjulur memblokade sikunya yang terlipat karena menggendong Haowen.

" Mama~ "

Sehun benar-benar menjelma menjadi bayi tua menjengkelkan di mata dan telinga Luhan.

" Jangan Sentuh! "

Luhan menghentakkan tubuhnya.

" Mama jangan marah…"

"…"

" Mama "

"…"

" Huh! "

Cukup sudah! Sehun harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang. Ia tak mau lagi dan lagi semua berakhir dengan dirinya yang tidur di atas sofa selama 1minggu atau tidur di karpet di kamar Haowen.

Tidak!

Sehun mengelap dramatis ujung dahinya yang sebenarnya tak ada kringat sama sekali di sana.

Haowen tidak suka udara panas.

Sehun bergerak lembut untuk menahan tubuh Luhan agar tidak semakin kesal padanya lalu membawa kembali Luhan untuk duduk di sofa. Luhan sempat berontak namun karena terserang ciuman lembut di bibirnya Luhan akhirnya menurut.

Dasar Luhan!

" Cepat bicara! " ketus Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun. Wanita itu lebih memilih memainkan jari-jari mungil milik Haowen. Lebih menarik.

" Masalah puppy itu– "

" Yaya aku tau kau tak akan pernah membelikkanya untuk Haowen "

Sehun menghela nafas, tegar. Hidupnya berat sekali.

" Dengar dulu "

"….."

" Aku tau jika Puppy itu untuk mu kan? bukan untuk Haowen. Kau yang sebenarnya menginginkannya kan? Aku tau di luar kepala apa-apa saja yang kau suka dan Haowen suka. Haowen memang suka puppy tapi dia tak seperti mu, Luhan "

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sehun sejenak sebelum kembali bermain dengan jari Haowen.

" Aku hanya tak ingin melihat mu bersin-bersin seminggu penuh karena flu. Kau itu alergi hewan berbulu. Kau tak bisa tinggal lebih lama bersama dengan semua jenis hewan yang memiliki bulu, kau sadar itu kan? Kau tak mau membuat Haowen menangis seharian karena ada sesuatu di dalam hidungnya yang membuatnya sulit bernafas seperti mu juga kan? "

Sehun masih mengingat jelas waktu 3bulan yang lalu di mana Sehun menuruti keinginan Luhan untuk membeli seekor puppy putih nan imut yang pada akhirnya membuat Luhan tak berhenti bersin selama hampir 2minggu lamanya dan menulari Haowen yang akhirnya juga ikut terserang flu anjing dari Luhan.

Sehun benar-benar nyaris gila saat itu. Untung saja sytem Imun tubuh Sehun itu _Titanium_ jadi Sehun akan tetap bernafas dengan riang gembira walau 1kota terserang flu masal sekalipun.

Dan kini puppy itu di berikan pada sepupunya. Si hitam sexy Jongin secara Cuma-Cuma. Padahal Sehun membeli anjing itu dengan menguras setengah dari gajinya selama 1bulan. Tapi tak masalah bagi Sehun dari pada ia harus terserang migren setiap hari melihat dua kesayangan nya Luhan dan Haowen tersiksa karena alergi bodoh berjenis FLU!

Lalu sekarang Luhan mulai berulah dengan meminta lagi?

Oh Never Shit!

" Aku hanya tak ingin melihat mu sengsara bersama bertumpuk-tumpuk tisu dan obat-obat penawar alergi mu itu sayang, mengertilah. Kau bisa mengajak Haowen untuk pergi ke Petshop milik Jung Ahjusshi seperti tadi. Atau kau pergi sendiri untuk melihat-lihat jika kau mau. Kau juga harus memikirkan kondisi kesehatan mu juga Haowen, Lu "

Luhan menatap dengan pancaran mata penuh rasa berdosa pada Sehun. Benar apa yang Sehun katakan semua itu memang untuk kebaikan dirinya terutama Haowen. Apa lagi saat mengingat kembali bagaimana Haowen yang terus-terusan menangis sepanjang hari karena tidak nyaman dengan hidungnya. Luhan jadi ingin menagis mengingat betapa Haowen tersiksa saat itu.

Tapi Luhan ingin puppy! Ingin puppy! Pokoknya ingin!

hah!

" Bammbamm Pa..pa Ma..ma Ungnya~" entah apa yang Haowen lafalkan sang jelas karena itu Luhan lekas kembali ke alam nyatanya.

Luhan masih menatap Sehun di balas seyuman tulus dari sang suami.

" Kau mau mengertikan Lu? Setidaknya kau mengerti bukan untuk ku tapi untuk Haowen"

Sehun menggenggam sebelah tangan Luhan. Berharap Luhan bisa mengerti di sana.

Luhan mengangguk lirih, nyaris menangis.

" Maafkan aku ya Sehun. Aku hanya menuruti keinginan sesaat ku saja tanpa memikirkan kalian. Aku minta maaf " suara Luhan terdengar parau.

" Tak apa jangan menangis "

" Aku juga sebenarnya kasian pada mu apalagi Haowen. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis saja jika mengingat semua kekacauan waktu itu. aku benar-benar minta maaf ya"

Tanpa membalas lagi Sehun langsung menarik tubuh istrinya di samping lalu mendekap sekaligus tubuh Luhan dan Haowen.

" Ini bukan masalah apa-apa jangankan anjing jika kau mau aku bisa memberikan _Sirius_ untuk mu sekarang juga. Aku juga bisa memberikan Haowen seekor _APPPA_. Itupun jika basement cukup. "

Luhan tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya dan menikmati elusan di rambutnya oleh sehun. Tertawa dengan gombalan garing Sehun yang sama sekali tak ada romatis-romantisnya sama sekali itu.

" Bodoh! " Luhan memukul ringan punggung Sehun yang terlingkari lengaannya.

" Eh ngomong-ngomong apa _APPPA_ itu sungguhan ada? " Luhan menengadah menatap Sehun penasaran.

" Ahaha. Tentu saja tidak. Tapi yang jelas APPPA itu hanya milik Aang. Sama seperti Haowen dan diri mu. kalian itu hanya milik ku "

Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

" Hentikan! "

Lihat? Kau lihat? Wanita itu bersemu pink. Dia wanita anarkis yang menggelikan ya? Ck!

" Juga…. Aku ini menyayangi kalian. Sangat. Jadi jangan pernah lagi mengatai ku pelit dan jahat. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali mendengrnya kau tau? Dan terimakasih ya sudah mau mengerti "

.

.

" Pa..pa "

Haowen memukul-mukul lengan Sehun yang mengitarinya tubuhnya. Sehun menoleh dan memandangi dengan gemas wajah Haowen dan meraih anaknya dari pangkuan sang istri.

" Ada apa Tuan muda Oh? " Haowen mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas seperti biasa.

Sehun jadi gregetan.

" Popo Appa Popo. Popohee Juseyeo~ " Haowen malah hanya diam dan menampar-nampar kecil pipi Sehun.

" Haowen tidak mau mencium Appa? Tadi Mama saja di cium Appa kan juga mau "

Cupppp

Sehun tersenyum cerah saat Luhan tiba-tiba meraih kepalanya dan mencium pipinya cepat.

" Terimakasih ya Mama "

" Tu Mama saja cium-cium. Haowen ayo Appa popo "

Haowen tetap diam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya malah mengarahkan jari telunjuk kecilnya kea rah televisi yang masih menyala sedari tadi.

" Mamammammm…." Sambil bergumam-gumam tentunya.

Sehun dan Luhan lantas menoleh berbarengan.

Dan…

" 1 Haowen akan lebih baik Oh Sehun "

" Tapi 2 anak lebih baik Luhan. Pemerintah sudah mengatur itu " Luhan beranjak pergi entah kemana menulikan telingannya dari Sehun.

" Luhan! Luhanie~ "

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa.

_' setelah semuanya aku fikir akan nada apresiasi khusus untuk ku. Nyatannya? '_

" Haowen ingin adik bayi ya? Appa juga "

Sehun menatap sayu wajah polos Haowen masih dengan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk layar televisi.

Jika di perhatikan dengan seksama jemari Haowen itu menunjuk mainan bayi yang terletak di samping si bayi dalam iklan susu tersebut. Bukan ingin adik bayi. Haowen itu sadar jika dirinya sendiri masih bayi jadi ia tak mungkin membiarkan ada bayi lain di rumahnya yang akan menjadi saingannya ketika bermanja-manja bersama Appa dan Mamamnya.

Haowen tidak mau!

END

Pada tau Haowen gak sih? aku baru aja tau -_- bayangin aja Haowen itu balita gendut imut kiyut.

kalo minat aku masih ada cerita lain kok tetep HaoHunHan sih.

makasih ya yang uda baca.


	2. Chapter 2

**HUNHAN Epriwer**

* * *

Sehun sangat menyayangi Haowen. Sangat. Itu sudah jelas.

Dia itu Ayah biologisnya, Ayah kandung Haowen. Sehun mendapatkan Haowen dengan kerja keras pantang menyerah anti mundur melawan rasa kantuknya setiap tengah malam. Bersama Luhan tentunya.

Mengantuk? Ah yang benar?

**EKHEM!**

Sehun dengan suka rela menjadi bulan-bulanan pelampiasan keganasan Luhan ketika istrinya itu mengidam saat mengandung Haowen dulu. Mengusik tidur tampannya di tengah malam. Luhan akan duduk manis di atas ranjang dan menarik-narik kaos Sehun hingga molor kemana-mana. Meminta untuk di belikan Kue beras dengan siraman saus pedas Teokkboeki. Ini pukul 2 pagi dan mana ada kedai yang buka pada dini hari begini.

Sehun menolak mentah-mentah.

Ibu-ibu hamil itu jauh lebih mengerikan dengan tingkat menyebalkan di atas Plankton. Sekedar informasi dari Sehun saja.

Setelahnya Luhan akan mengancam merajuk bertriak menangis tersedu-sedu dengan air mata dan ingus merambat di sana sini. Mengatai Sehun pelit jahat tidak perduli tidak sayang aegya serta memuntahkan semua kata-kata menjengkelkan lainnya yang akan dengan lancar dan jahanam keluar dari bibir plum-nya dan membakar habis telinga Sehun.

Jika sudah begitu…..

"Jaga Mama. Janga nakal. Jangan membuat Mama sakit. Appa akan mencarikan keinginan mu sebagai hadiahnya"

Mengelus baby tummy Luhan lalu tancap gas mengelilingi Seoul hingga subuh menjelang, mencari kue beras dengan siraman saus pedas Teokkboeki.

Makan macam apa itu?

.

.

Rela di jambak di cakar nyaris di cekik juga oleh Luhan saat Luhan memutuskan untuk melahirkan Haowen secara normal. Sehun sebagai suami siaga dan calon Ayah yang tampan juga manly…

Sehun memang sulit di tebak isi kepalanya.

….sudah jelas memilih mendampingi Luhan di dalam ruang bersalin dengan semangat membara memberikan dukungan pada istrinya walau kondisinya sendiri mengenaskan, tertekan setengah mati.

Sehun strong!

"Ayo Luhan kau bisa sayang "

"Sehun aku tak main-main ini sakithh…!"

"Kau memang tak sedang bermain Lu"

"Nyonya Oh kepalanya sudah terlihat"

"Luhan kau dengar? kepalanya sudah terlihat. Kuatkan diri mu sayang."

"SSEEHHUNNNNNN!"

"AAKKKHHHHHH!"

"OOEEKKKK!"

"Selamat Tuan dan Nyonya Oh bayi anda laki-laki dan sehat"

"Terimakasih dokterhh…"

Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum bangga. Perasaan lega tersentuh haru gembira melebur menjadi satu di hati pasangan suami istri itu.

Namun keadaan Sehun…

Kepala nayris pitak seperempat, dasi longgar bergelantung miring nyaris lepas, kemeja dengan kancing nyaris putus, wajah bergores-gores merah, rambut berjingkrak-jingkrak tak karuan serta kringat mengucur deras dari dahi lurus jatuh ke leher dan membasahi setengah dari kemejanya.

Luhan bernafas bahagia. Sehun bernafas sengsara. Jika 5 detik kedepan bayi itu tak segera keluar yakinlah kepala Sehun pasti sudah benar-benar botak separuh.

Lihat, setelah teriakan panjang memilukan dari Sehun dan tangisan Haowen pecah Luhan sontak melemas dan jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan dan kehabisan tenaga dengan tangannya yang masih terkepal menyimpan helaian rambut Sehun yak sukses ia cabut paksa tanpa sadar.

.

.

Sebegitu pengorbana Sehun. Lantas bagaimana mungkin Sehun tidak mencintai Haowen. Walaupun seperti itu tetap saja Sehun itu Ayah yang bodoh juga ngawur dengan pengalamannya yang super buruk. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya.

Kata cinta dan sayang saja mana cukup.

Sehun itu Ayah yang payah sekali. Sehun hanya mengerti tiga hal dari Haowen.

Pertama bermain dan menggoda Haowen hingga gusi balita itu terlhat nyaris mongering karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Padahal jika di dengarkan godaan Sehun itu garing sekali.

Yang kedua… Sehun mengerti sih cara mengganti popok Haowen. Tapi sial bagi Haowen karena Sehun masih sering terbalik memasangnya. Entah apa yang Sehun fikirkan ketika itu.

Miranda Kerr? Mungkin.

Luhan Kerr? Tidak ada.

Sehun juga sangat mengerti bagaimana cara membuat Haowen menangis. Yang pertama merebut makanan dari genggaman Haowen atau apa saja yang anaknya itu genggam. Lalu menggoda Haowen dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Bayi mana yang akan bahagia melihat orang yang menggodanya dengan wajah datar begitu. Bayi mana yang tak akan tersinggung.

**FIKIR!**

Dan Luhan itu ibu…

Sudahlah.

Intinya, mereka Sehun dan Luhan bersatu padu dari Sabang sampai Merauke dari Korea Selatan sampai Manhattan Amerika berkumpul hanya mengurus satu Hoawen saja semua berjalan dengan riuh dan kacau balau.

Lalu bagaimana jadinya jika Sehun harus di tinggal oleh Luhan selama 2 hari bersama Haowen? Ini bencana!

Untuk Haowen.

.

.

.

**Mau lanjut?**

**Enggak juga gapapa. end(?) aja di sini  
**

**Btw Makasi banyak yang uda review follow dan fav. ya. love you  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAOHUNHAN **

* * *

" Luhan kau serius akan pergi selama 2 hari? Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku kan tak bisa memasak."

Sehun beringsut duduk bersimpuh di bawah kasur samping kaki Luhan dengan ujung jari tangannya yang menarik-narik kain kantong hot pants Luhan yang tampak menjuntai keluar karena celana pendek yang lebih pantas di sebut underwear berbahan jeans itu memang berukuran super pendek. Sehun cukup frustasi mendengar kabar buruk jika Luhan akan pergi di tambah pemandangan yang Luhan sajikan begitu semakin menjadikan Sehun menggila di bawah sana.

Mengapa udara menjadi begitu panas ha!

Sedangkan Luhan sama sekali tak bergeming dari kegiatannya mengepak beberapa pakaian di dalam sebuah koper coklat di atas kasurnya.

" Luhanie apa harus kau pergi? Tak bisakah kau tetap tinggal? Kau kan bisa meminta orang lain atau biarkan asisten mu yang mengurusnya" Luhan masih menuli. Ia tetap sibuk mondar mandir kesana kemari memilih beberapa barang yang akan di bawanya pergi entah kemana.

" Lalu siapa yang akan mencuci pakaian ku? aku tidur bersama siapa? Aku bermain bersama siapa? Jangan pergi. Kajima! hikss Kajima!" Sehun bicara terisak isak tak jelas seolah-olah dunia akan runtuh lebur tak berbentuk dalam waktu kurang dari 30 detik jika ia tak berhasil mencegah Luhan pergi saat ini. Bulu-bulu halus di tubuh Luhan terangkat perlahan. Merinding geli mendengar ucapan makhluk ajaib yang tak lain tak bukan tak salah –dan sialnya- adalah suami tercinta nya.

Luhan mendenguskan hidungnya jengkel.

" Tak usah berlebihan Oh Sehun. Kau bisa memesan masakan cepat saji atau menumpang makan di rumah Chanyeol atau Jongin"

Sehun memandang Luhan muram.

" Tapi masakan mu lebih enak"

" Geotjimariya!" Luhan langsung melotot nyaris melepas bola matanya.

Memang itu bohong sekali. Luhan itu istri luar biasa _'istimewa' _yangkeahlian khususnya hanya merebus telur merebus sayur merebus air dan merebus apapun yang ia fikir akan baik jika di rebus. Lalu apanya yang enak. Jika saja di bumi ini tak ada manusia ber akal jenius yang berfikir untuk menciptakan makanan sehat bergizi untuk bayi bernama _**BUBUR**_ di pastikan Haowen terancam tumbuh hanya dengan asupan telur rebus setiap harinya dan berakhir dengan kemunculan bisul di bokong mulus si tampan itu. Oh jangan!

Untungnya Luhan tak juga berfikir untuk merebus suaminya itu hari ini.

" Jebal kajjima" Sehun bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Pria tinggi dengan hair grey-nya itu berdiri di balik punggung Luhan yang masih bergerak-gerak tak bisa diam. Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di sekitaran perut sang istri dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak kanan Luhan sembari mencuri-curi cium di pipi wanitanya.

" Kajjima Juseyeo~ **Luhan Noona**" Luhan mengehentikan aktifitasnya sejenak setelah Sehun yang tiba-tiba berbisik lirih dengan suara berat agak serak milik nya. Serius- dalam- seduktif- menggoda-.

Ugghhh Luhan merinding.

Tengkuknya. Ya Tuhan.

**PPLLAAKKK!**

Luhan menampar sebelah pipi Sehun.

" Tak usah berfikiran macam-macam Hun, aku hanya pergi 2 hari 1 malam. Akan sebanyak apa pakaian kotor mu dalam waktu itu memangnya?"

Luhan mulai menutup kopernya dan melepas paksa lingkaran Sehun di perutnya lalu berjalan begitu saja keluar kamar di susul oleh Sehun sendiri yang berjalan bak daging tanpa tulang belulang. Terseok-seok lesu sembari menggaruk-garuk sebelah pipinya yang gatal akibat tamparan _'cinta'_ dari Luhan barusan. Sehun lebih terlihat seperti gelandangan jika seperti itu gayanya.

.

.

.

Luhan menaruh kopernya di ruang tamu dan kembali ke kamar mengambil sebuah pulpen dan selembar kertas. Sementara Sehun duduk di atas karpet dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas kursi sofa meratap nestapa detik-detik kepergian Luhan. Sehun hanya mampu menguatkan diri berusaha tegar dengan berlapang dada.

Apa sih yang ada dalam fikiran Sehun ini sebenarnya.

Wanita manis kecintaan Sehun tersebut kembali kemudian langsung mengambil duduk di atas sofa samping kepala suaminya yang terkulai tak kuatkan diri. Jemarinya bergerak santai mencoret-coret sesuatu entah apa di atas selembar kertas kosong yang ia bawa tadi. Sesekali terkadang Luhan menggaruk kepalanya lalu diam dan berfikir.

Atau mungkin Luhan lupa mencuci rambutnya 3 hari ini?

**BUKAN!**

Bersama Sehun yang setia mengusak-usakkan hidung tajamnya di sisi luar paha Luhan, berkelakuan manja seperti anak anjing. Atau modus?

Usainya Luhan melipat-lipat kertas yang entah apa isinya itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celana. Sehun sendiri tak tau apa yang Luhan tulis dan tak tertarik untuk mau tau.

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya diikuti tegakkan kepala Sehun yang mendongak menatap Luhan di atasnya.

" Kau akan pergi sekarang? Kau benar-benar meninggalkan ku? Dengan pakain seperti itu!" Sehun melotot histeris melihat Luhan yang berjalan kemudian mengambil tas kopernya. Fikirnya Luhan akan benar-benar pergi sekarang.

Dengan penampilan Luhan yang seperti itu Sehun rasanya akan sakit jiwa mendadak.

Benar-benar Oh Sehun!

Luhan memang sedang dalam _fashion broke _nya pagi ini. Memakai kemeja biru polos kebesaran dengan lubang besar di bagian punggungnya di tambah 2 kancing teratas yang tak terpasang semakin lengkap bersama hot pants super pendek kesayangannya yang memamerkan kaki panjang nan mulusnya yang telah di hak patenkan milik OH SEHUN seorang!

**CAMKAN!**

" TIDAAKKK! " Sehun bertriak horror.

"Heh! Kau itu berlebihan sekali sih Sehun! Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku belum mandi. Kau tak lihat pakaian ku?" Luhan nyaris melemparkan sandal boneka berbentuk kepala rusa di kakiknya ke kepala Sehun.

"Tapi kau harum" Sehun tertunduk lesu.

Luhan mengembangkan kedua lubang hidungnya dan melotot aneh menyerupai _kingkong _lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja menuju kamar untuk bersiap.

.

.

.

Sehun menoleh cepat saat kedua telingannya mendengar derap langkah seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia lekas bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantalan sofa lalu terduduk memandangi gerak-gerik sang istri.

Sehun bisa melihat Luhan di hadapannya yang sudah tampil manis seperti _ABG_ yang akan pergi ke kebun binatang. Jauh dari _pakaian-pakaian setengah jadi_ miliknya yang lain, seperti yang ia pakai tadi contohnya. Menggunakan sepatu berwarna merah menyala di padu _skiny jeans_ yang pas di kaki rampingnya juga kaos hitam polos yang tertutupi _coat_ kotak-kotak berwarna _dark chocolate_ semakin manis dengan syal yang tergantung di lingkaran lehernya. Yah Setidaknya Luhan cukup tau situasi dan tempat dalam berpakaian. Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun sambil menggulung tinggi rambut _brunette _nya. Mengapa Sehun jadi gemas melihatnya.

" Kalau kau pergi aku tidur bersama siapa? Aku bermain bersama siapa? Jangan pergi. Kajima jebal kajima!" Sehun mengulang kembali pertanyaan menyebalkan tak berbobot nya.

Tak pelak membuat Luhan jadi sebal sendiri mendengar itu. Kenapa suami berwajah datarnya yang selama ini selalu bersikap sok cool dan sok keren ini bisa menjelma menjadi makhluk yang paling ingin ia tendang begini sih.

" Memangnya kapan kau pernah bermain bersama ku! hah!"

"Setiap malam" di balas pelototan mencekam dari Luhan. Sedang Sehun mengkerut di ujung sofanya.

" Ahh Luhanie~"

Merengek lagi kau Sehun?

"Huh! Ya Tuhan Oh Sehun ku yang malang sudahlah! Kau itu masih bisa tidur bersama Haowen. Kau bisa bermain bersama Haowen. Selama ini kan kau selalu bermain bersama nya. Kau tak sungguh sendirian. Tenanglah dan berhenti bersikap menggelikan seperti ini!"

Eh? o.O

Sehun mengheningkan cipta sejenak.

Punya anak?

Haowen?

Siapa di–

" AAAPPPAA!"

**Duk!**

" AAAWW!"

Luhan menendang tulang kering Sehun menggunakan ujung sepatunya seketika mendengar triakan brutal tak tau diri suaminya.

" Kau ini ada apa? Jangan bertriak. Haowen masih tidur!" Rasanya Luhan benar-benar akan melemparkan vas bunga di sampingnya.

" Jja-jadi kau meninggalkan ku bersama Haowen? " Sehun melotot tak kira-kira dan Luhan hanya mengangguk tak perduli.

" Berdua?" Luhan kembali mengangguk.

" Aku dan Haowen begitu maksud mu?" Lagi-lagi anggukan yang Sehun dapat.

" Kau tak membawanya?" Barulah Luhan menggeleng. Oh tidak! Bukan gelengan yang seperti itu yang Sehun ingin.

Sehun

Haowen

Ini Kekacauan namanya.

**AAANNDDWWAAEEE!**

Sehun menahan sekuat tenaga agar jantungnya tak melompat ke ujung jempol kaki sekarang. Mendapati Luhan akan pergi saja Sehun sudah kelimpungan ingin menangis, lalu ini? Luhan dengan seenak Ayam bakar Bangbaedong berkata akan pergi dan meninggalkan Haowen bersama Sehun. Si Ayah terpayah yang pernah hidup selama ini.

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi setengah mati. Membayangkan hal-hal buruk apa saja yang sangat mungkin ia lakukan pada Haowen nantinya.

Hah! rasanya Sehun ingin meluncur ke dasar Sungai Han saja. Kepala Sehun jadi pening di buatnya.

" Tidak mungkin aku membawanya Sehun. Geokjeongma aku berjanjji besok sebelum makan malam aku sudah tiba. Yaksok" Luhan trsenyum menunjukkan jari kelingkingnnya dan mengelus sebelah pipi Sehun, tak ada bedannya ketika ia sedang membujuk Haowen kalau sudah begini situasinya.

" Tapi bagaimana dengan Haowen? Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Kalau di menangis bagaimana? Kalau dia mencari mu dan tidak mau tidur bagaimana? Kalau-"

Andai Luhan sanggup inginya ia mencelupkan kepala Sehun ke dalam bak mandi.

" Gaeumanhaera! Kau ini Ayahnya! Haowen itu anak mu! mengapa kau sepanik itu sih. Ada apa dengan mu!"

Ayahnya sih Ayahnya tapi kalau Sehun saja tak lebih pintar dari Haowen bagaimana kelangsungan hidup Haowen selanjutnya?

" Aku hanya takut saja Luhan. Kau tak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan ku berdua bersama Haowen lebih dari 2 jam. Memangnya apa yang bisa ku lakukan?" Sehun berujar penuh keputus asaan.

" Aku hanya pergi untuk mengurus kepindahan butik ku yang ada di Dongnae-gu Sehun. Bukan pergi ke Abu Dabhi selama 10 tahun" Luhan memutar bola matanya mulai kesal.

Luhan bergerak menuju dapur bersama Sehun yang setia menguntitnya dari belakang. Sehun duduk di atas kursi meja makan dan menyandarkan lesu punggungnya di sana.

" Kalau aku melukainya bagaimana? Kalau akau membuatnya pingsan kelaparan bagaimana? " Sehun ini benar-benar takut rupanya ya.

" Kau ini Ayahnya. Kalau kau menyayanginya kau tidak mungkin melukainya kalau kau perduli kau tak mungkin membiarkannya kelaparan. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa sih itu Tuan Oh!"

Sehun menyayangi Haowen Sehun perduli Haowen. Itu sudah pasti dan tentu jelas. Sudah ku jelaskan juga sebelumnya.

**HELL!**

But isn't just about _sayang_ atau _peduli. _Its about…

**SKILL!**

**Bad SKILL**

**SKILL Payah**

Yang di miliki sesosok Ayah muda keren nan tampan tak berpengalaman bernama Oh Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengurus Haowen sementara dirinya memakai kaos kaki saja sering terbalik entah kanan untuk kiri atau kiri untuk kanan.

Tapi apapun yang Haowen ingin pasti akan Sehun turuti. Apalagi hanya makanan. Yah walau sekarang Haowen belom fasih berbicara sih.

Berbicara! That's Right!

Itu dia masalahnya. Karena belum fasih berbicara Sehun mana tau apa yang Haowen inginkan. Sehun juga tak pernah tau gesture atau tanda-tanda yang bayi tunjukkan jika mereka sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Lalu Sehun kudu apa!

" Sebenarnya aku juga tak sungguh-sungguh yakin dengan mu Sehun.."

Sehun sontak menegakkan punggungnya yang semula merosot ke bawah lalu fokus menatap istrinya yang tiba-tiba saja bersuara lemah begitu.

" Jika aku bisa mempercayai mereka. Aku pasti lebih memilih mengurus Haowen di sini bersama mu. Walaupun bakat ku mengurus anak masih sama payahnya dengan mu, setidaknya aku 2 level lebih baik di banding kau Sehun."

Sehun memutar keras bola matanya. Luhan ini istri macam apa ya? Mengapa rutinitas hariannya mencemooh Sehun terus.

" Aku juga tak mau mengambil resiko menemukan Haowen mengapung di bak mandi karena kau merendam Haowen dan berfikir ia bisa menggosok dan menyabuni dirinya sendiri. Aku tak mau Sehun. Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana sulitnya mencari seseorang yang mau membeli sebuah tempat dengan lokasi seperti itu belum lagi pengurusan surat-surat pembalikan nama kepemilikan semua itu tidak mudah mendapatkannya Sehun. Jadi semakin lama aku menunda bisa saja semakin lama aku meninggalkan mu nantinya "

Luhan melanjutkan dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Sehun yang remuk redam oleh hinaannya.

Sehun ini kok berlebihan sekali?

Tapi ya sudahlah.

" Tapi Lu-" Belum sempat Sehun membantah, perkataannya sudah lebih dulu lenyap oleh suara yang sungguh semakin membuat Sehun makin depresi sampai akar-akarnya.

**HHUUWAAAAA!**

" Haowen" Luhanlah yang pertama kali berlari menuju kamar Haowen seketika setelah mendengar teriakan sang anak meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tak bergeming dari kursinya.

" Haowen bagaimana nasib Appa setelah ini? Huuuu…-"

Eh?

" Tidak! Tidak! Maksud Appa bagaimana nasib mu setelah ini Huwaa!"

Ewh Sehun ini!

Di dalam kamar, Luhan langsung menghampiri box bayi yang terletak tepat di bagian tengah-tengah kamar. Ini ide Sehun untuk meletakkan box Haowen di tengah kamar. Luhan juga tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

" Hey boy? Irreonasseo?" Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangkat tubuh anaknya dari dalam box dan membawa Haowen masuk dalam gendongannya.

" Ma..Maa Huwaaa!" Haowen masih menangis lebar dalam pelukan Luhan.

" Baru bangun sudah menangis? Cup…cup pria tampan tidak boleh suka menangis. Nanti tampannya hilang sayang. Uljima" Luhan mengusap-usap dahi berkeringat Haowen dan merapikan rambut bagian depan anak laki-laki kecilnya yang agak berantakan akibat baru bangun itu.

" Haowen dengar Mama oke?" Haowen masih terisak namun tak lagi sekencang sebelumnya. Seakan mengerti yang Ibunya ucapkan tangisan Hoawen semakin lama berangsur menghenti namun masih tetap dengan pipi penuh lelehan air mata ia menatap berkedip-kedip sang Ibu.

" Mama akan pergi sebentar. Tidak akan lama. Kau bersama Appa di rumah dengan baik. Tidak boleh nakal. Tidak boleh manangis jangan membuat Appa kesulitan. Bermain dengan baik bersama Appa Arra?" Luhan mencolek hidung mungil Haowen lalu memandang cinta wajah menggemaskan itu. Menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Haowen yang merupakan hasil copycat sempurna dari wajah suminya.

Terkadang Luhan berfikir bagaiamana dulu dirinya dan Sehun bisa memiliki anak sedang mengurus diri sendiri saja mereka kalang kabut. Jadwal kuliah mereka yang padat di tambah jadwal Hang Out mereka yang tak bisa di hindari. Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin untuk mereka memikirkan anak.

Hang Out?!

Sungguh HunHan Idiot.

Namun nyatanya sekarang? Luhan bahagia, intinya.

.

.

.

" Mengapa memakai topi?"

" Tidak ada hanya ingin"

" Ya sudahlah. Sehun ingat ya jaga Hoawen dengan baik. Haowen ingat pesan Mama kan? Ya sudah ya. Aku pergi Daa.." Luhan berbalik dan bersiap menaikan satu kaki kanannya ke dalam sela kursi kemudi namun gerakkannya terhenti dan dengan cepat ia berbalik lalu menarik lepas topi Sehun.

" Ingat ya Sehun saat aku pulang kau sudah harus mengganti warna rambut mu ini. Setidakknya seperti milik ku. aku tak mau ya melihat mu di lirik-lirik genit oleh ibu-ibu di sebrang jalan sana. Walau kau memakai topi tetap saja ini jelas terlihat. Dan kau itu sudah memiliki istri dan yang terpenting kau sudah memiliki anak jadi jangan bertingkah seperti JONES! " Luhan menunjuk kumpulan ibu-ibu di sebuah kedai di sebrang apartemen mereka yang tengah memandang gatal ke arah Sehun. Membuat Luhan tak sabar ingin melemparkan sepatunya ke sebrang jalan sana. Sedang Sehun hanya diam dan mengangguk lemah. Sehun tak mengerti sebenarnya.

JONES itu apa ya ngomong-ngomong?

Di rasa cukup untuk Luhan memberi wejangan. Sehun segera menutup pintu mobil Luhan saat istrinya itu sudah duduk cantik di kursi kemudinya.

" Berikan. Berikan pipi Haowen untuk ku" Luhan membuka kaca mobilnya dan membiarkan Sehun mencondongkan tubuh Haowen ke dalam mobilnya. Luhan mencium bibir dan pipi Haowen sebagai tanda perpisahan dan melambai sekilas sesudahnya.

" Aku pergi ya. Jaga diri kalian. Bye~" Dengan tangan sebelahnya yang menggendong Haowen Sehun balas melambai lesu saat Luhan sudah mulai menggerakkan setir mobilnya dan menghilang di ujung jalan.

" Huh!" Sehun menatap depresi wajah Haowen yang masih tersenyum riang sambil memegang sekotak susu pisang di sebelah tangannya dan tetap melambai-lambai dengan tangan lainnya.

Haowen ini tidak sedih apa melihat Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja? mengapa anaknya ini terlihat bahagia sekali.

" Pa..pa!" Haowen bertriak nyaring entah apa maksudnya lalu melempar kotak susu yang sepertinya sudah kosong isinya itu ke sembarangan arah.

" Mworago? Ya! Jangan buang sampah sembarangan" Sehun agak membungkuk menjauhkan tubuh Haowen untuk mengambil lagi kotak susu yang Haowen lempar tadi.

" Pegang" Sehun memberikan kotak susu tadi pada Haowen dan di terima baik olehnya.

" Pintar anak Appa. Ayo kita cari tempat sampah untuk ini" Sehun tersenyum unik dan berjalan mencari bak sampah terdekat.

**PLUK!**

" Yak!"

Belum sempat Sehun berputar untuk mencari bak sampah Haowen sudah kembali melempar kotak susunya dengan sembarangan seperti tadi.

" Jangan membuang sampah sembarangan Tuan Muda. Itu tidak baik" Sehun menahan suaranya dan kembali memungut kotak susu tadi.

" Jangan buang. Jangan buang. Atau tidak ada spagethi untuk mu hari ini Haowen-ie" Sehun mengarahkan telapak tangan Haowen agar lebih kuat menggenggam kotak susu itu.

**PLUK!**

" Yahhh!" Sehun menjambak topinya hampir gila. Belum 5 detik terlewat Haowen lagi lagi melempar kotak susu sialan itu. Haowen terlihat mewarisi sifat 'mulia' mu Oh Sehun.

HAhahaha!

" Genggam atau tidak ada buah pisang. Tidak ada biskuit coklat juga" Sehun berjalan cepat sebelum Haowen akan melempar kotak susunya lagi.

" Oke lempar!"

**PLUK!**

" Pintar sekali!" Sehun tersenyum gembira dan mencium berulang pipi Haowen saat anak laki-lakinya itu melempar kotak susunya tepak sasaran ke dalam bak sampah.

" Paaaa!" Haowen tiba-tiba bertriak lagi kini sambil menarik-narik lingkaran pada T-shirt yang Sehun kenakan.

" Apa? Kau ingin apa?" Sehun berkeliling menoleh kesana kemari mencari sesuatu yang mungkin sedang menarik perhatian Haowen sekarang. Haowen masih menarik-narik kaos Sehun hingga sekarang melar sampai dada.

" Apa? Kau ingin apa sih?" Tubuh Sehun memutar masih mencari apa yang Haowen ingin hingga sesaat kemudian bibirnya tertarik lebar saat matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Sehun merapikan asal letak topi yang ia kenakan terbalik itu lalu berlari kecil menyebrangi jalan.

"Kajja!"

.

.

.

**Lanjut or?**

Ngomong-ngomong buat huruf yang ilang-ilang itu maaf banget. Jeongmal. Aku ngetiknya tengah malem agak ngantuk-ngantuk gitu. No edite pas paginya aku publish. Mudah-mudahan yang ini engk keulang lagi ya. *BOW

Buat kue beras itu? WAKWAW! Aku ngakak njir. Aku tau sih teokkbeoki itu kue beras tapi engk sadar dih. Malu aku lo seriusan jujur waktu itu males banget mikir nama makanan apaan yang cocok terus di kepala munculnya pas EST ep6 pas LuHoYeol/? belanja ke pasar. Luhan lagi ngantri beli kue apaan dah kaga tau namanya. Yang Luhan di tinggal sendirian sama Suho sama Chanyeol itu loh. Nah aku kepikirannya kue itu di siramin saus teokkbeoki aku males banget nyari-nyari namanya atau buka-buka video soalnya udah malem pas ngetiknya jadi ya udah aku tulis aja kue beras. LOL

MAKASIH BANYAK YA yang uda review. Review kalian nyemangatin banget loh /ngerayu nih gw.

Ahh Pokoknya….

KALIAN LUAR BIASA!

**Jadi Mana penderitaan Sehun? *tolah toleh**

***Ketawa Jahanam XD**

**Btw Yang masih penasaran silahkan…...yah gitu deh! /di toyor readers**

**Bye! mmuaahhh**


	4. Chapter 4

Walaupun Haowen itu baru berusia dua setengah tahun tapi sejak dulu Sehun sudah mengkontaminasi fikiran Haowen dengan segala macam hal yang ia suka. Seperti Bubble tea contoh mudahnya. Malah saat Haowen belajar menyedot, dengan bodohnya minuman yang Sehun berikan pertama kali adalah Bubble tea. Untungnya Haowen tak tersedak bulatan-bulatan Bubble. Jika sampai itu terjadi mungkin Luhan tak akan membiarkan Sehun bersentuhan dengan Bubble tea seumur hidupnya.

Bayangkan apa jadinya seorang Sehun tanpa belahan jiwanya.

Sedari tadi Haowen menarik-narik kerah baju Sehun kesana kesini ternyata bocah lucu itu ingin Bubble tea yang berada di sebrang jalan sana. Sehun fikir mengurus Haowen tidak sulit jika hanya yang seperti ini yang ia mau. Mudah sekali ya.

Lihat saja nanti ya Sehun. HAHAA!

" Ahjumma bubble tea 2 seperti biasanya ya" Sehun bertriak seenaknya dari jarak 5 meter dari kedai sehingga mengejutkan beberapa pengunjung lain dan membuat mereka menoleh serempak kearahnya.

" Kau mengejutkan pengunjung lain tampan! Coklat kesukaan mu?" Ahjumma pemilik kedai itu tersenyum ramah pada Sehun. Menyambut pelanggan setianya yang tumben saja hari ini cukup tau diri untuk tidak berkunjung pukul 11malam. Sehun dan hasratnya untuk selalu bersama bubble tea adalah 2 hal paling tidak tau diri menurut sang Ahjumma. Karena Sehun akan seenaknya merengek-rengak manja tak ingat umur padahal tinggal selangkah lagi untuk sang Ahjumma memutar lubang kuncinya kearah kiri lalu pulang dengan tenang jika saja Sehun tak datang dan membuatnya berakhir berdiri kembali di balik counter-nya. Untung Sehun itu tampan.

_Oh Ahjumma!_

" Ah geurotji? Jweseonghamnida. Nee Ahjumma coklat" Sehun menundukkan sedikit kepalanya ke segala arah dan di balas senyuman genit manis manja oleh para gadis dan ibu-ibu berlipstik setebal kamus Korea-Indonesia di sana. Menggelikan sekali. Jangan-jangan mereka yang tadi membuat Luhan tidak tahan ingin mengangkat sepatunya.

" Hei Haowen. Mengapa semakin tampan hmmm?" Ahjumma tersebut beralih menatap Haowen, makhluk lucu dalam gendongan Sehun yang sedang asik menarik-narik dan memainkan telinga Sehun seperti bermain karet, tarik sana tarik sini. Ahjumma itu mencubit gemas pipi Haowen hingga pipi gembil seperti milik Luhan itu memerah karenannya. Alis Haowen berkerut-kerut tak nyaman.

Lucu sekali. Sumveh.

" Geureomnyo. Ahjumma tidak lihat Ayahnya saja setampan ini" Sehun menyaut cepat padahal sudah jelas bukan dirinya yang mendapat pujian. Sehun memang begitu, Haowen saja stay cool. Dengan kepercayaan diri melampaui batas ia menaik turunkan kedua alisnya, menggoda Ahjumma pemilik kedai bubble tea itu. Jika Luhan di sana mungkin saja salah satu heels-nya akan melayang ke wajah Sehun sekarang. Ingat Luhan itu sebenarnya pecemburu kronis sama seperti Sehun.

Ya mereka memang sedikit agak tidak wajar. Maklumi saja.

" Saking tampannya aku nyaris menikahkan mu dengan anak gadis ku haha"

"Jika anak gadis mu itu masih single aku mau mau saja Ahjumma HAHAPP- AWW!"

Sehun tertawa lebar luar biasa di dekat wajah Haowen dan entah Haowen yang memang sedang bermain 'tepuk tangan bahagia' dan tak sengaja atau ia sudah mengerti kelakuan tak tau diri Ayahnya atau bagaimana tiba-tiba tangan mungilnya terangkat tinggi lalu menampar dan mencakar sebelah pipi Sehun hingga membentuk goresan merah panjang di sekitaran pipi tirus itu. Luhan melupakan kuku Haowen minggu ini sepertinya ya?

" Appo! Kenapa mencakar? Appa kan hanya bercanda Haowen-ie" Sehun menjauhkan kepalannya dari Haowen dan meringis mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang terasa perih hasil dari lukisan tangan nakal anaknya. Sementara Haowen sendiri hanya tergelak dan memamerkan deretan gusi pink-nya setelah insiden pencakaran terhadap sang Ayah. Ia tergelak ceria dan bertepuk tangan polos nan lucu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti biasa.

Sudah ku bilang sepertinya Haowen mewarisi sifat 'mulai' mu Oh Sehun.

" Haha lihat anak mu saja tidak terima. Lalu bagaimana dengan istri mu? Aku tidak mau anak ku berakhir tragis di tangan istri cantik namun anarkis mu itu"

" Hehe jika anak Ahjumma berakhir tragis aku pasti berakhir mengenaskan. Aku juga tak mau berakhir di tangannya" Bulu halus Sehun terangkat membayangkan bagaimana Luhan akan menghabisinya nyawanya dengan membabi buta menggunakan ujung-ujung lancip heels koleksinya. Yang sudah pasti hanya sekali tusuk nyawa Sehun menguap seketika.

Oh tidak! siapa yang akan mengajarkan Haowen untuk menjadi pria gentleman sepertinya kelak.

Demi Miranda Kerr yang super seksi kesukaan Sehun, itu tak boleh terjadi.

Miranda Kerr lagi… Miranda Kerr lagi…

ngeng~

.

.

.

" Pa..pa" Belum sempat Sehun menyebrangi jalan, kembali jemari Haowen menarik ulur T-shirtnya tak karuan.

" Ada apa lagi eum?" Sehun lantas melirik ke bawah, menatap wajah Haowen yang mendongak mengedip-ngedip balik menatapi dirinya. Sehun gemas untuk tahan tidak menciumi pipi Haowen.

Sedetik setelahnya tubuh Haowen mulai bergerak-gerak risau dalam gendongan Sehun, tubuhnya menjulur julur ke depan tak mau tenang. Sehun jadi semakin kewalahan mengimbangi pergerakan tubuh Haowen yang aktifnya sudah_ high class_ ini.

Anak siapa sih..

" Apa hmm? Ingin apa lagi?" Sambil kepayahan menahan pergerakkan tubuh Haowen, Sehun menggerakkan kedua bola matanya berkeliling bersama tubuhnya yang berputar kesana kemari mencari sesuatu yang mungkin lagi dan lagi menarik perhatian anaknya.

Dan Sehun terdiam sejenak sesudahnya.

" Kau ingin permen kapas ya?" Haowen kembali hanya melempar kedipan mematikannya untuk membalas pertanyaan Ayahnya.

" Ya Tuhan tampannya…. Kajja kita membeli permen kapas untuk mu"

.

.

.

" Sudahkan? Kita pulang ya?" Haowen melambai-lambaikan di depan wajah Sehun dua permen kapas berwarna hijau dan pink di kedua tangannya, hingga terkadang Sehun harus berkedip-kedip gatal karena matanya terkena plastik pembungkus perman kapas tersebut.

Balita itu bahagia sekali tampaknya sampai tak memperdulikan Ayahnya yang sejak tadi terus mengoceh, mengajaknya bicara. Gusinya yang berwarna merah muda dan dua gigi susunya yang baru tumbuh minggu lalu terus muncul di hadapan wajah Sehun, terlihat sungguh menggemaskan. Andai kakinya memiliki mata mungkin Sehun tak akan melepaskan kecupannya dari pipi Haowen yang seperti bergelantungan itu.

Uhhgg… Sehun mulai pusing terus-terusan melihatanya.

Hingga sampai 15meter Sehun berjalan, lagi lagi Haowen bergerak-gerak tak mau diam di dalam gendongannya. Haowen mulai melambai-lambaikan permen kapas di genggamannya dengan hentakan keras. Untung saja tidak di buang. Perasaan Sehun mulai tidak tenang.

Apa lagi Ya Tuhan. Luhan, istri ku kau di mana sayang? Sehun merasakan kepalanya ingin putus dari leher sekarang.

Ini baru satu jam lo. Satu JAM! Tapi sudah begini saja.

" Papa..pa.. Iguu iguu!"

Benar kan? Benar kan ya!

Haowen menunjukkan telunjuk kecilnya pada seorang pedagang balon gas keliling yang bediri 10meter tak jauh di ujung jalan. Helaan nafas Sehun berhembus ragu, menerpa wajah Haowen di depannya yang mungkin mulai merengek sebentar lagi jika Sehun tak cepat-cepat mengangkat kakinya. Rasanya nafas Sehun semakin berat dan sulit saja dikeluarkan.

Tabung oksigen. Tolong.

" Haowen-ie ingin balon babi itu ya?" Sehun memandangi wajah anak laki-lakinya dengan tatapan sayu, seakan memohon pengampunan. Sementara Haowen sudah tidak sabar dan terus semakin keras menjulurkan tubuhnya yang antep itu ke arah si pedagang balon di ujung sana.

" Geure..geuree kita beli si babi itu" Sehun mengalah telak, ia mengeratkan gendongannya pada tubuh Haowen dan berjalan lunglai menuju pedagang balon di sana dengan hasrat mencekik pedagang balon itu yang sudah di ujung ubun-ubun. Ya, gara-gara pedagang itu diam di ujung jalan yang akan di lewatinya, Haowen jadi ingin membeli balon-balon itu kan.

Hey! Dasar Sehun aneh.

.

.

.

" Ini sudah banyak sekali, kita pulang ya?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Haowen yang sedang asik menggoyang-goyangkan balon di tangannya.

" Eummm…" Haowen mengangguk-angguk tak perduli. Kali ini Haowen sudah melupakan permen kapasnya, bocah balita itu tengah asik dengan salah satu balon yang baru saja ia dapat dari hasil memalak Ayahnya tadi.

Balon berbentuk babi berwarna pink. Haowen tergelak sendiri karena gerakkan bergoyang balon itu di udara, dan Sehun tak terasa juga ikut tersenyum. Rasanya bahagia sekali saat melihat mata Haowen yang menghilang seperti tertelan pipinya dan mendengar gelak tawa Haowen seperti itu, rasa kesalnya yang tadi mengembang di udara seolah lenyap tertelan angin.

" Nah, begitu dong" Sehun tersenyum konyol saking senangnya.

Jujurnya Sehun sungguh sudah keropotan luar dalam membawa semua barang-barang ini. Di tangan Haowen hanya ada satu balon babi. Itu pun talinya di ikat di pergelangan tangan Haowen, agar tak terbang saat Haowen tak menggenggamnya dengan erat kata Sehun. Sedangkan di tangannya sendiri, Sehun menggendong Haowen yang semakin hari beratnya semakin bertambah brutal saja, karena Luhan yang tidak pernah membiarkan Haowen untuk diet dari semua susunya. Juga membawa 2bungkus permen kapas yang tadi Haowen lambai-lambaikan di wajahnya. Dan ada 2bungkus Bubble tea, di tambah 2balon gas berbentuk sapi dan monyet, Haowen meminta tiga balon sekaligus.

Manis sekali kan kelakuan anaknya itu. Sehun benar-benar terlihat tak jauh berbeda seperti pedagang asongan berstatus duda sekarang.

Bersujudlah agar Haowen tak mengingingkan sesuatu lagi. Dalam hati sejak tadi Sehun tengah sibuk memanjatkan segala jenis doa-doa agar tak ada seorang pedagan pun yang melewatinya atau melewati toko mainan, makanan atau apapun yang sekiranya Haowen akan tertarik.

Oh Matahari….Sehun nyaris frustasi. Belum ada lebih dari 2jam Luhan meninggalkannya bersama Haowen tapi rasanya dunia seperti akan ambruk begini. Demi Tuhan ini sudah banyak sekali dan wajah Sehun sampai tak terlihat begitu. Apa jadi dirinya jika Haowen sampai meminta sesuatu lagi. Sehun ingin pingsan rasanya baru membayangka saja. Dan secepanya Sehun ingin sampai di dalam apartemennya pokoknya. Sehun lelah, sungguh kakinya terasa ingin patah jadi empat.

Haowen belum makan dan juga di mandikan.

Oh No!

.

.

.

" Kau senang ya?" Sehun tersenyum mengintip wajah Haowen yang menghadap ke atas memperhatikan balonya yang terus bergerak melayang-layang di atasnya.

" Lucukan? Babi itu gendut, gendut seperti mu. Karena kau terlalu banyak makan" Sehun menunduk menciumi perut Haowen yang tampak berlipat-lipat.

" Lihat perut mu. Lihat perut mu besar sekali lo. Ini lipatan apa ini.." Haowen tertawa lebar karena kegelian, telapak tangan mungilnya bergerak menampar-nampar permukaan wajah Sehun saat Ayahnya itu tak mau berhenti menciumi perutnya.

" Kau lucu sekali saat tertawa leber seperti itu. Mirip sekali dengan Mama mu, kau tau." Sehun menutup mulut Haowen yang masih tertawa lebar dengan telapak tangannya.

Sehun terus bergurau dengan Haowen selama di perjalanan menuju gedung apartemennya, menggoda anaknya itu dengan ciuman menggelikan dan goyangan-goyangan dalam gendongannya. Hingga ia sampai di depan pintu kamar apartemennya, dengan usaha luar biasa besar akhirnya Sehun berhasil mendapatkan kartu aprtemenya yang terselip di kantung belakang celananya. Setelah menekan tombol password, Sehun dengan punggungnya membuka pintu aprtemen dan meletakkan semua barang-barang bawaanya di atas karpet di ruang tamu termasuk Haowen.

" Lelah.." Sehun tidur terlentang di samping tubuh Haowen yang berusaha meraih-raih salah satu permen kapas yang Sehun letakkan tak terlalu jauh dari tubuh Haowen.

" Pa..paa" Haowen menepuk-nepuk wajah Sehun saat Ayahnya itu nyaris tertidur lelap di samping tubuhnya dan tak ada respon untuknya dari sang Ayah. Sehun berpura-pura tak mendengar Haowen itu ya.

" Papa..papa…!" Haowen terus berusaha memanggil Sehun. Kali ini Haowen menepuk-nepuk perut sang Ayah dengan tepukan lebih keras hingga ikatan balon yang belum terlepas dari pergelangan tangannya ikut bergoyang-goyang di atasnya. Haowen berhenti sejenak, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya memperhatikan balon yang bergerak-gerak itu lalu kembali menunduk dan berusaha membangunkan Ayahnya.

Lucunya tingkah anak mu Oh Sehun.

" PAPAPA!" Haowen bertriak melengking dengan mata terpejam erat dan mulut menganga selebar-lebar mulut mungilnya. Habis sudah kesabaran Haowen.

" Ada apa? Ada apa?" Seperti kesetanan Sehun cepat-cepat membuka matanya dan bangun terduduk meraih tubuh Haowen dan langsung memangkunya.

" Ingin Apa? hmm?" Sehun kembali bertanya saat di lihatnya wajah Haowen tampak memerah ingin menangis. Ia mengambil satu bubble tea yang tadi Haowen minta dan membuka salah satunya. Dengan sedotan kecil yang sengaja Sehun minta pada Ahjumma itu, Sehun mengarahkan ujung sedotan pada bibir Haowen yang sudah mencebik-cebik mirip bebek, lihat saja sebentar lagi pasti menangis.

" Haowen-ie haus ya? Minum ini, coklat lo" Haowen menepis keras sedotan itu dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

" Kenapa tidak mau?" Sehun menunduk berusaha melihat wajah Haowen yang tampak tak tenang.

" Hiks..hikss..Huuwaa!"

Benarkan, menangis juga akhirnya.

" Tidak…tidak. Jangan menangis Appa mohon. Ingin apa sih?" Sehun yang sudah terlalu panik melihat genangan air mata di pipi Haowen yang sudah luber kemana-mana lantas beralih meraih permen kapas yang tadi sempat Haowen coba ambil. Sehun membukannya tak karuan dan mengambilnya sedikit lalu mencoba menyupi Haowen. Namun lagi-lagi penolakan keras yang Sehun dapat. Haowen menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya risau. Dan menangis semakin kencang, ruangan tiba-tiba terasa sesak di kepala Sehun.

" Aduuhh Kau ingin apa? Jangan menangis seperti ini" Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Haowen dan Haowen tetap tak mau diam.

" Tunggu Appa di sini sebentar Oke." Sehun menurunkan Haowen dari pangkuannya dan berlari kocar-kacir ke dapur, mungkin Haowen ingin susu.

Dan saat Sehun akan membuka kulkas, matanya menangkap sebuah note berukuran panjang tertempel di antara beberapa benda dan pernak-pernik lain yang menempel di pintu kulkasnya. Sehun membungkuk, menumpu lengannya pada lutut dan membaca dengan seksama isi note itu dengan dahi berlipat-lipat di setiap barisnya, matanya bergulir mengikuti tulisan rapi di atas kertas tersebut.

_Dear, Suami tampan ku yang super payah. _

_Karena kau sangat payah dalam mengurus Haowen, dan mengurus apapun kekkk~. Jadi aku sengaja membuat note singkat ini untuk mu agar kau tak melakukan hal macam-macam pada Haowen-ku selama aku pergi 2 hari nanti. Singkat saja aku hanya memberi mu jadwal mandi dan makan Haowen juga beberapa hal lain yang HARUS kau lakukan dengan benar._

_Jadi baca baik-baik ya Sehun…_

_05.00 Pagi- Kau harus bangun dan mengecek Haowen di kamarnya. Biasanya dia akan bangun. Kalau kau beruntung dia akan bangun siang seperti tadi, tapi itu jarang sekali. Dan aku sudah mengatur alarm mu! Buatkan dia susu setelah dia bangun. HANGAT ya, bukan panas! _

_06.00- Suapi dia. Biasanya dia selalu kelaparan. Kau tau tempat buburnya Haowen kan. Jangan lupakan susunya lagi! Haowen tak bisa lepas dari susunya. Kau harus ingat._

_08.00- Mandikan Haowen. Pakai air hangat. Jangan mendidih. INGAT! Test dengan tangan mu dulu. Jangan mencelupkan Haowen langsung ke dalam bak. Basahi tubuhnya sedikit saja dulu. Berhati-hatilah nanti saat menyabuni jangan sampai terkena matanya. Hati-hati saat membilas tubuhnya jangan sampai airnya tertelan. Ganti pakaiannya dan pakaikan popok. Ingat pakaikan bedak dan minyak sebelum memakaikan pakaiannya. Jangan lupakan bebek karetnya, Sehun. _

_10.00- Usahakan kau menidurkannya. Paling tidak 2 jam, lebih akan lebih baik. Setelahnya kau suapi lagi. Kalau Haowen tak mau tidur juga tak apa._

_02.00- Mandikan Haowen dan setelahnya kau bisa mengajaknya bermain atau berjalan-jalan. Keliling taman atau kerumah Chanyeol juga boleh. Agar kau tak kesepian saja. Ke Seoul Zoo juga tidak buruk sih, Haowen itu fanboynya Baek-doo dan Sakura Jang, dia pasti senang Sehun._

_05.00- Mandikan lagi dan suapi lagi._

_08.00 Malam- Usahakan dia sudah tidur. Buatkan susu. Biasanya anak mu itu akan lebih cepat mengantuk saat mulutunya bertemu dengan dot-nya._

_Terus seperti itu selama aku pergi. Jika dia menangis atau gelisah tiba-tiba, coba cek popok yang ia pakai mungkin sudah penuh. Atau coba berikan dia makan bisa saja dia lapar. Kau bisa __berikan susu mungkin dia haus atau mengantuk.__ Jika dia tetap tidak mau dan masih rewel coba kau gendong dan ajak berkeliling. Oh satu lagi. Aku lupa memotong kukunya. Sebelum wajah mu menjadi korban potonglah coba. Ingat KUKUnya bukan dagingnya ya Sehun!._

_Jangan coba-coba untuk melepas note ini sampai aku kembali. Lakukan tugas mu dengan baik ya Appa. Aku menyayangi kalian. Take Care._

_Istri cantik mu_

_^ . ^_

_Luhan_

Lihat, memang manis begitu kan tingkah seorang Nyonya Oh itu.

' **Ssshhhhhh…..'**

Sehun mendesis setelah membaca note dari istrinya yang super cantik dan sialan itu. Dalam surat seperti itu saja Luhan masih sempat-sempatnya menghina dirinya. Benar-benar istri yang kelewat anggun tingkahnya.

" Sepanjang ini, dari sisi mana aku bisa melihat ini singkat "

"...Kapan dia membuat ini ngomong-ngomong" Sehun membuang pandangannya ke langit-langit dapur, lalu menggaruk ujung daun telingannya. Jadi ini yang tadi Luhan tulis-tulis di ruang tamu itu, dan Sehun mengangguk-angguk ringan sesudahnya.

Sehun berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik lepas note yang tertempel di pintu kulkas itu dan kembali meliriknya sekilas lalu membalik-baliknya sebentar.

" Dan tentu saja aku tak akan lupa memotong kukunya" Sehun meraba nestapa goresan merah yang terbentuk rapi di pipinya.

_'Ini hasil dari kelupaan mu Lu Hanie..Istri ku tercinta'_

Hefffffff!

Sehun sudah menjadi korban, Luhan. Kau terlambat banyak.

" Lapar…haus..popok..mengantuk" Sehun terhenyak lalu menggumam diam-diam.

" Asssaaa! Anak ku!" Sehun menempelkan kembali note tersebut dan berlari gaduh kembali ke ruang tamu. Sehun melupakan Haowen yang masih menangis tadi.

.

.

.

" Astaga!" Sehun menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat sampai di ruang tamu.

" Coba lihat ingus mu. Kalau begitu rasanya jadi asin kan"

Sehun melangkah perlahan menghampiri Haowen yang masih menangis dengan air mata di mana-mana dan ingus yang sudah masuk setengah ke mulutnya karena ia menangis lebar, tapi tangan kecilnya tak berhenti memasukkan perman kapas yang Sehun buka tadi ke dalam mulutnya. Ingus yang remah di atas bibirnya air mata bercampur pewarna makanan dari permen kapas yang mencair dan mengenai seluruh wajah dan tangannya. Rupa wajah Haowen sudah tak berbentuk lagi penampakkannya.

Sehun stress melihatnya.

" Berhenti dulu menangisnya " Sehun membersihkan remah-remah ingus Haowen dengan tangannya dan mengusap wajah Haowen dengan telapak tangannya. Melepaskan permen kapas dari genggaman Haowen dan Sehun menggendong tubuh sang anak, membawanya ke dapur.

" Kau ini lapar rupanya. Kita makan saja dulu ya? Setelah itu mandi. Bagaimana?"

.

.

.

_**05.00**_

_**KKRRIINNGGGGG! **_

_**KKRRIINNGGGGG! **_

Dua kali bunyi nyaring alarm di sisi kepalanya sama sekali tak mempan untuk Sehun yang seperti Kerbau jika sudah bersatu dengan bantal dan kasurnya.

Posisi tubuh terlentang memenuhi kasur dengan bantal yang berada di bawah kaki dan wajah setengah tertutup guling juga selimut yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang menganga tak kira-kira itu, Sehun sama sekali tak bergerak dari tidurnya.

_**KKRRIINNGGGGG! **_

Hingga suara alarm yang ke tiga kalinya barulah Sehun mulai tersadar dari tidur kerbaunya. Tangan panjangnya meraba-raba jam bulat berbentuk kepala gajah di sampingnya. Salah satu jemarinya berusaha menekan tombol alarm di balik jam tersebut. Sekejap, lenyap sudah suara berisik yang menganggu tidur tampan Sehun.

Hari ini Sehun kan cuti karena harus mengurusi Haowen. Jadi untuk apa bangun pagi, jam lima pula. Tidak sudi sih. Dan Sehun menarik selimutnya lalu kembali melanjutkan ritual tidurnya dengan damai dan tenang.

Sampai…..

_ 5 menit kemudian….._

Sehun membuka kasar selimutnya berkedip-kedip tiga kali dan…

SRAKKKK!

BRAKKK!

" Haowen!"

.

.

.

'**ll **_**Continued…..**_

**Hai-hai maaf ya update lama. Sibuk sih–sok- Ada yang nunggu?**

**EEENNGGAKKK!**

**Oke Fine! **

**Haowen itu beneran ada lohh.**

**Buat bayi-bayi lain yang recomended. Entar aku fikirin lagi. Oke.**

**dan saya juga tidak tau kenapa judulnya ' Baby Boo ' *tamparajasaya.**

**Makasi yang review fav follow. Sekali-sekali Review dong. Beri saya semangat dikit gitu.**

**Yang mau lanjut review yeee u.u fast upd ni entar kkk~  
**

**PAY PAY!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Haowen_

_Surat Luhan_

_05.00pagi_

Sehun baru sadar jika ini pukul lima pagi. Dan seingat Sehun di dalam surat kemarin, Luhan bilang jika Haowen pasti sudah bangun setiap pukul lima. Ya iya, Sehun kan memang mana pernah tau jadwal bangun tidur atau apapun tentang Haowen, yang Sehun tau kan hanya mengajak bermain dan menggoda Haowen sampai Haowen kesal padanya lalu tak mau lagi di sentuh oleh Sehun. Jadi mana mengerti Sehun soal yang begitu-begitu.

Intinya Sehun menerima Haowen sudah dalam keadaan tampannya saja, jelek-jeleknya ya Luhan yang kena. Pantas jika Luhan sering mengamuk pada nya. Dan untung ingatan Sehun akan surat Luhan menyelamatkan hidupnya pagi ini.

Heekh!

.

.

.

" Haowen!"

Sehun melompat tinggi nyaris salto dari atas kasurnya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya kasar. Berlari gonjang-ganjing menuju kamar Haowen yang berada persis di samping kamar miliknya. Jantungnya terasa ikut melompat, Sehun was-was sekali dan isi kepalanya sudah melayang kemana-kemana sekarang.

Bagaimana jika Haowen sedang menangis tak karuan di dalam kamarnya sendirian lalu berusaha memanjat box bayinya karena tidak tahan sudah sangat haus. Berusaha menaikan satu kakinya ke pinggiran box dan lalu Haowen akan melompat dan setelahnya balita itu terjatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu dan akhirnya Sehun menemukan kepala Haowen bocor penuh darah bercucuran di sana sini serta bibir mungilnya yang sobek dan…

Ya Tuhan. Untuk ukuran pria normal isi kepala mu benar-benar mengerikan Oh Sehun.

…Kalau sampai itu terjadi nyawa Sehun di ujung kuku Luhan.

Pasti!

_Kriittttt…._

Sehun membuka perlahan pintu kamar sang anak, dirinya sungguh berharap tak menemukan Haowen tergelatak di atas lantai.

Sehun hentikan ya. Di mohon.

Ragu-ragu Sehun mengarahkan sebelah telinganya ke celah-celah pintu lebih dulu. Dirinya tak mendengar apapun, diam-diam Sehun menghembusakan nafasnya sedikit lebih lega dari sebelumnya. Lantas Sehun membuka kembali pintu tersebut dengan sedikit lebih lebar, matanya langsung mengarah pada box milik Haowen. Sehun sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat keadaan di dalamnya. Mainan anaknya yang tergantung di atas box tampak bergerak-gerak.

Sehun mengelus-ngelus dadanya penuh rasa syukur dengan senyum idiotnya yang memancar menggelikan. Untung saja Haowen tidak menangis. Biasanya setiap pagi jika ada Luhan, Sehun akan mendengar suara tangisan Haowen yang membahana memenuhi semua sudut yang ada. Dan Sehun sebagai suami 'luar biasa berguna' akan menutup semua telinga yang ia punya dengan bantal dan mendengkur sekeras-keras hidung babinya, berpura-pura tak mendengar apapun di luar kamar.

Betul-betul suami 'idaman'

Nging~

.

.

.

" Hei.."

Sehun benar-benar membuka lebar pintu kamar Haowen kali ini. Sehun melangkah masuk, dirinya mendapati Haowen tengah duduk dan mendongak ke atas dengan mulut menganga menarik-narik tali mainan yang tergantung di atasnya. Dan saat balita itu sadar Ayahnya datang ia langsung tersenyum lebar lalu menjulurkan kedua tangannya pada Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Sehun di buat meleleh oleh anaknya sendiri.

_Hohk!_

" Bangun?" Sehun meraih kedua ketiak Haowen mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan tertawa kecil lalu menggendongnya keluar kamar. Semua terasa baik-baik saja, Haowen tak tergeletak di lantai dan yang lebih menggembirakan dari apapun adalah Haowen tak menangis sama sekali. Benar-benar tak menangis.

Menangis!

Alam tampak begitu ramah tamah pada Sehun pagi ini ya.

_Kekeke~_

Dan Sehun tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri, namun….

_HHUUUWWAAAAA!_

…itu hanya mitos di kepala Sehun.

Karena saat sampai di luar kamar tak ada angin tak ada hujan apalagi Luhan, tiba-tiba Haowen bertriak kencang dan menangis nyaring sejadi-jadinya. Entah ada apa. Sehun dengan kebodohan nya yang tak tau harus apa lantas hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Haowen tanpa melakukan apa-apa selama nyaris lima belas menit dan itu jelas tak ada gunannya sama sekali. Tangisan Haowen semakin tak karuan dan Sehun merasakan kepalanya semakin ingin menggelinding ke lantai.

Ini bahkan seratus kali lipat jauh lebih buruk dari tangisan Haowen di pagi-pagi biasanya. Ini lebih terasa menyakitkan di ujung ubun-ubun rasanya.

_Tidak!_

" Aduh ada apa Howen-ie. Apa yang salah. Mengapa tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini?" Sehun mengelilingi apartemennya dengan isi kepala yang buntu total.

" Berhenti menangisnya ya. Kau Ingin apa sih?" Entah bagaimana pagi yang super dingin ini begitu terasa panas membara untuk Sehun.

Sehun memandangi wajah Haowen yang sudah berlumur kringat air mata dan ingus di sana sini dalam diam sambil mengusap keringat dan memijiti ujung atas pelipisnya.

Namun sesaat kemudian Sehun melotot tolol sebelum akhirnya menepuk keras-keras dahinya dan berlari membawa Haowen ke dapur.

.

.

.

Setelah membuat susu dan berhasil menenangkan Haowen yang sepertinya kehausan, Sehun lantas kembali membaca isi surat yang tertempel di pintu kulkasnya, kertas keramat peninggalan Luhan yang itu.

' _Jika dia menangis atau gelisah tiba-tiba, coba cek popok yang ia pakai mungkin sudah penuh '_

Sehun membaca bagian bawah dari surat Luhan itu dengan jari telunjuknya mengetuk bagian dari kertas surat tersebut.

" Kau memang tak gelisah, tapi sepertinya ini memang harus di ganti karena sudah semalam. Kau pasti banyak mengompol, iyakan? Jadi sekarang waktunya mengganti popok. Oke Haowen-ie!" Sehun membaringkan Haowen di atas meja makan dan membuat Haowen berbaring dengan posisi terlentang.

'_coba cek popok yang ia pakai mungkin sudah penuh….' _

Sekali lagi Sehun membaca ulang surat kertas itu.

Sehun membuka celana Haowen perlahan lalu melepasnya dan meletakkan di sembarangan tempat. Kini tinggal Haowen yang bergerak-gerak tak bisa diam dengan hanya menggunakan popok dan kaus dalamnya saja, berusaha bangun dari atas meja dengan menggenggam botol dot yang masih menempel di bibirnya. Sementara Sehun setengah nyawa menahan agar Haowen tak lagi bergerak-gerak dan bisa untuk diam.

" Diam sebentar saja Oke" Sehun memeluk setengah tubuh Haowen.

" Aduh ini popok apa? Mana perekatnya. Mengapa semua seperti ini?" Sehun kebingungan mencari perekat yang biasa menempel di popok-popok bayi. Biasanya itu akan ada di sisi di bagian ini milik Haowen tidak ada. Sehun pusing setengah mati, itu sudah sepuluh menit dan Sehun hanya terus berkutat dengan persoalan _'dimana perekat popok Haowen'_ sejak tadi. Sementara Haowen tetap tak mau diam, nyaris merangkak kemana-mana dan akan berdiri jika Sehun tak cepat-cepat menahannya.

Sehun migrein, Ini dulu Luhan mengidam apa sih yang tak Sehun turuti. Mengapa bandelnya begini sekali.

" Haowen-ie diamlah. Ini…. Mama mu membeli popok macam apa ini? Ini sudah yang kelima dan Appa tetap tak menemukan perekatnya aduh!" Sehun menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil membolak-balik popok di tangannya itu. Dan memang benar di sekelilingnya sudah berserakkan empat buah popok lain yang sejak tadi terus Sehun bolak-balik secara bergilir.

" Haowen tau tidak?" Sehun memandangi Haowen dan di balas gelengan dan ocehan tak jelas dari Haowen yang malah membuat Sehun makin pusing karena tak mengerti apa yang Haowen ucapkan.

Jelas saja Haowen tak mengerti. Aneh sekali Sehun ini.

" Hah.. Sudahlah ayo kita kekamar mencari popok yang lain saja"

Sehun menyerah dengan popok-popok itu, ia meraih tubuh Haowen kemudian berjalan keluar dapur meninggalkan sang popok begitu saja tercecer di atas meja makan.

_Ck! _

.

.

.

" Ini benar-benar seperti ini semua Ya Tuhan!"

Sehun menyisir rambutnya ke arah belakang, pria tampan itu menyandarkan punggunya lelah di pintu lemari dengan di kelilingi sebuah bungkus popok besar yang isinya sudah tak karuan tersebar memenuhi lantai kamar. Sedangkan Haowen bermain –mengacak-acak seisi kamar- seorang diri atau hanya berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah mengelilingi kamar bersama dot kesayangannya yang masih menempel di dalam mulut, tak perduli dengan Ayahnya yang sudah seperti orang gila memikirkan popok-popok miliknya.

Sehun lelah atas bawah sungguhnya.

_Yeahh Oke…~~_

Sehun menoleh cepat saat dirinya mendengar dering ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, ada panggilan masuk pasti. Sehun merangkak buru-buru menuju ponselnya yang tergelatak di atas kasur tak jauh di depannya. Sehun membaca nama si pemanggil hanya sekilas mata lalu mengangkat panggilannya dengan suara lesu.

" Yeobbeos-"

" _Yeo- Ya! Apa kau baru bangun Oh Sehun!"_

Teriakan tak berprikemanusiaan yang menyambar telinganya dengan tiba-tiba itu membuat Sehun langsung mejauhkan sejauh-jauhnya ponsel tersebut dari lubang telinganya. Sehun menatap layar ponselnya dengan mengerutkan alis lalu kembali menempelkan ponselnya di lubang telinganya yang lain dengan desahan nafas.

" _Sehun! Kau tau ini sudah pukul berapa dan kau baru bangun! Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan ya. Bukannya aku sudah menuli-" _

Masih mengomel rupanya.

" Haowen-ie kemari! Jangan menaiki kursi seperti itu! Kau bisa terjatuh nanti" Sehun tak menggubris ocehan di sebrang sana. Paginya sudah cukup rumit sekali sepanjang ini, kamar yang berantakan nyaris menyaingi pesawat jatuh karena Haowen dan popok-popoknya belum lagi ruang apartemen yang lain. Juga Haowen yang tak mau diam sejak tadi lalu sekarang di tambah dengan _nyanyian_ _cantik_ Luhan yang membakar telinganya di perparah dengan….

" _Museun iriya Sehunie? "_

….Haowen yang ikut-ikut tak mau mendengar dirinya. Lengkap!

"Astaga! Haowen-ie itu lipstick Mama mu!" Sehun membekap mulutnya erat-erat setelahnya.

Itu lipstick kesayangan Luhan dan Sehun malah keceplosan bertriak pula. Luhan bisa histeris jika tau. Tunggu saja.

Haowen dengan lipstick Luhan di tangan kanannya dan masih menggenggam dot di tangan kirinya, naik ke atas meja rias dan mencoret-coret seluruh permukaan kaca dan meja. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung berjingkat menuju Haowen yang sama sekali tak mendengar tegurannya.

" _Lipstick? Sehun ada apa sih? Haowen kenapa? Ada apa dengan lipstick ku?"_

Nah benar kan.

" Sebentar saja Luhan"

Sehun mengapit ponselnya dan segera menurunkan Haowen dari atas kursi, merampas lipstick berwarna merah menyala itu dari genggaman Haowen dan membawa anaknya menjauhi kursi dan meja rias.

" kenapa nakal sekali? Mengapa tak mendengarkan kata Appa sih?" Sehun mendudukan Haowen di atas kasur dan dirinya duduk di atas karpet, saling berhadapan.

" _Yeobosseo Sehun! Ada apa! Lipstick ku kenapa? Sehun jawab aku!"_ Luhan bertriak di ujung telfon, Sehun yakin jika Luhan disini Luhan tak hanya akan meneriakinya, mungkin istrinya itu bisa saja mengajaknya bergulat.

Ingat kan? Kalau Luhan itu cantik-cantik anggun seperti Hello Kitty tapi tingkahnya _bar bar_.

" Lipstick mu baik-baik saja Luhanie" Sehun mendesah diam-diam saat matanya beralih menatap Lipstick Luhan yang masih tergeletak di atas meja rias dengan keadaan yang sungguh mengenaskan. Sehun tak sanggup melihatnya.

" _Lalu ada ap-"_

" Ah Luhanie, ini mengapa popok Haowen tak ada perekatnya semua?" Sehun berusaha memutar otak untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Luhan, apapun jangan membahas lipstick malang itu pokoknya.

" _Tak ada perekat?" _Suara Luhan terdengar aneh oleh Sehun.

" Iya tak ada perekat Luhanie"

" _Tak ada perekat bagaimana?" _Dari cara bicaranya jelas terbayang seperti apa raut wajah Luhan di sebrang sana. Miris.

" Iya. Terakhir aku mengganti popoknya semua berisi perekat. Dan saat aku membuka bungkusan besar yang baru yang kau simpan di lemari Haowen pagi ini, itu semua benar-benar tak ada perekatnya Luhan! Ini popok sudah _expired_ atau bagaimana?!" Sehun berucap menggebu-gebu seperti ingin perang.

Di tempat lain Luhan yang mendengar aduan suami tercintanya seketika memejamkan mata penuh keprihatinan. Tak adakah cobaan yang lebih berat dari ini.

Luhan diam sejenak untuk beberapa detik kedepan. Luhan butuh rehabilitasi jiwa memiliki suami seperti Oh Sehun yang tampan dan bodohnya tanpa batas itu.

" Yeobosseo?" Sehun menatap layar ponselnya sebentar.

" _Nee aku di sini Sehunie. Begini ya, masalah popok itu…tolong dengar aku baik-baik oke" _

Sehun diam tak menjawab dan mendengarkan Luhan baik-baik. Mengapa suara Luhan seperti itu? Apa yang salah, pikir Sehun.

Masih bertanya kau Sehun?!

" _Itu popoknya memang seperti itu Sehun, popok berbentuk celana namanya. Bukan expired, mana ada expired. Karena anak mu tak pernah suka jika diam, aku sengaja membeli popok itu agar kau lebih mudah menggantinya sayang. Jadi kau tak perlu kesulitan menahan-nahan tingkah Haowen, kau bisa langsung memakaikannya seperti memakai celana. Jadi tak akan terlalu merepotkan dan aku tak tau jika kau malah jadi pusing begitu. Sekarang coba kau ambil salah satu popok itu"_

Sehun memutar tubuhnya, kebetulan salah satu popok itu ada di balik dirinya.

" Sudah, lalu?"

" _Coba buka dan tarik bagian yang melingkar berkerut, itu akan seperti celana Sehun" _Sehun membolak-balik sebentar lalu mencoba menarik sisi-sisinya seperti menarik celana di bagian pinggangnya.

" Ahhhh~Aku baru lihat yang begini" Sehun menganga dan mengangguk-angguk kagum. Terlihat sekali kalau Sehun baru terbebas dari pedalaman di luar bumi.

_Hew!_

Sehun kau tak punya televisi atau bagaimana.

_._

_._

_._

" _Kau mengerti?"_

" Hehe aku sudah mengerti sayang" Sehun nyengir aneh. Untung saja Luhan tak melihatnya.

" _Ya sudahlah, lalu Haowen di mana?"_

" Haowen ada di- Yaa andwae!" Sehun kembali berlari panik menghampiri Haowen yang duduk di depan televisi sedang asik menumpahkan susunya di atas karpet berbulu merah yang di dudukinya.

Itu milik Luhan! Itu milik Luhan!

" Astaga! Mengapa dia menjadi sangat nakal begini Luhan?! Haowen menumpahkan susunya di atas karpet mu, ini bagaimana membersihkannya?!" Sehun menggendong Haowen dan mengusap-usap bagian karpet yang terkena susu dengan tisu beberapa lembar.

" _Sikat saja nanti Sehun"_ Luhan menanggapi dengan sangat santai dan datar. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang sudah kalang kabut di sini.

" Memangnya tak apa? Kok kau santai sekali"

" _Aku sudah terbiasa dengan yang seperti itu, bahkan lebih Sehun. Terasa kan kau sekarang bagaimana Haowen semakin tumbuh besar dan kelakuannya semakin terlihat tak berbeda jauh dengan mu? teruskan saja kau pura-pura mendengkur setiap pagi!"_ Luhan terdengar seperti mendengus keras.

" Aku tak pura-pura" Sehun diam-diam tertawa tanpa suara. Sekali lagi ya?

Untung Luhan tak ada.

" _Pikir mu aku sebodoh itu!" _ Luhan bertriak penuh keemosian.

" Hehe~ Ngomong-ngomong ternyata selama ini Haowen benar-benar anak ku ya Luhanie?" Sehun menaik turunkan kedua alisnya, entah siapa yang ia goda. Luhan kan jauh di sana.

" _Ya! Apa maksud mu? Coba bicara lagi!" _Teriakan Luhan lagi-lagi membuat Sehun nyaris membanting ponselnya.

" Haha! Tenang Luhanie aku hanya bercanda. Dari awal aku percaya dia anak ku kok, kan aku satu-satunya yang sukses membobol keperawanan mu keke~" Sehun tertawa sialan dan membuat Luhan memerah di ujung telfonnya.

" _Jaga bicara mu Oh Sehun! Sekarang biarkan aku berbicara dengan Haowen!"_

Yakinlah Luhan sedang salah tingkah sekarang.

" Hahaha! Kau salah tingkah ya?"

" _Rupanya kau ingin mati ya!"_

" Ye ye Ampuni aku Nyonya Oh. Haowen-ie ini Mama coba bicara" Sehun menekan loudspeaker pada screen-nya dan mengarahkan ponselnya di dekat mulut Hoawen. Karena Sehun yang agak condong ke bawah mengarahkan ponselnya, otomatis Haowen menundukkan tubuhnya untuk dapat lebih dekat dengan ponsel Ayahnya. Dan itu tampak menggemaskan bagi Sehun saat Haowen berkedip-kedip serius berusaha mendengar suara Luhan dari ponselnya.

" _Yeobosseo? Haowen-ie selamat pagi!" _Suara Luhan terdengar ceria dan Haowen tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Eoh Mama….." Haowen merespon Luhan dengan suara dan raut wajah yang menggemaskan.

" _Haowen sedang apa? Mama dengar dari Appa kau menumpahkan susu mu ya?" _Mengerti sedang di marahi, Haowen hanya diam dan mengerjap sekali. Kadang balita itu akan memandangi Sehun lama sebelum kembali diam mendengar suara Luhan.

" _Haowen kan sudah Mama bilang tidak boleh nakal dan membuat Appa sulit, Haowen tidak mendengarkan Mama ya?" _Haowen terus diam sebelum Sehun mendekatinya dan mulai berbisik.

' Katakan pada Mama Animnida… coba katakan animnida Mama, Haowen ingat' Sehun berbisik di telinga Haowen dan Haowen semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke ponsel.

" Anidaa~" Haowen tersenyum imut menatap Sehun. Hanya itu yang Haowen bisa katakan dan Sehun terkesiap lalu tertawa setelah mendengarnya. Pelafalan Haowen benar-benar lucu.

" Kau dengar Luhanie? anak mu akhirnya bisa bicara. Haha!"

Haowen ini anak siapa sih sebenarnya, anak Luhan atau Sehun.

" _Apa? apa? aku tak dengar Sehun. Haowen-ie coba katakan lagi Mama tak dengar, jebal" _Luhan histeris sendiri.

' Ayo ulangi ' Sehun berbisik lagi.

" Anida!~" Haowen mengulanginya lagi lebih keras dan di sambut teriakan bahagia oleh Luhan.

" _Aaaa Jinjja Kiyeowo! Eotokhae! Sehunie aku meridukannya" _Luhan merengek dan terdengar lucu di telinga Sehun.

" Makanya cepat pulang. Ada yang lebih merindukan mu di sini Luhan" Sehun berdehem ketus di akhir.

" _Aku juga merindukan mu Sehunie hehe. Jika tak ada hambatan aku akan sampai sebelum makan malam tapi aku tak janji. Tunggu aku ya Sehun."_

" Aku selalu menunggu mu sejak dulu tanpa kau suruh" Sehun berucap datar.

" _Aku mencintai mu Sehun"_

" Aku lebih" Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus pipi Haowen yang duduk di depannya.

" _Ngomong-ngomong Kau bangun jam berapa tadi Sehun?"_

" Jam 5, dan aku benar-benar mengantuk sekarang"

" _Jangan tidurrr!"_

" Iya iya aku tidak tidur, jangan terus bertriak begitu!"

.

.

.

" Umur mu sudah dua setengah tahun tapi gigi mu belum tumbuh dan juga belum bisa bicara. Kau hanya bisa memanggil Mama Papa dan menggumam, yang sampai sekarang Appa pun tak pernah mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Apa kawatir pada mu Haowen-ie sungguh. Jadi sebaiknya kau jangan makan bubur terus-terusan mulai sekarang. Ayo kita makan yang lain saja. Otte? Kau mau?" Sehun mengoceh sangat mirip seperti ibu-ibu, sambil berjalan menuju dapur bersama Haowen.

Btw, Hubungan gigi, bisa bicara dengan bubur itu apa ya Sehun?

Pria ber istri satu itu –memangnya mau berapa- menggendong Haowen dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu kulkas. Saat Sehun melihat ke dalam, dirinya tak mendapati apapun di dalamnya. Hanya Susu diet milik Luhan Susu milik Sehun salad milik Luhan youghurt milik Luhan juga Soda, Makanan instan Buah kaleng Daging kaleng dan makanan lain yang tak bisa Haowen makan.

" Tak ada apapun! Hanya telur, kau mau telur? Ah ani! Kau bisa kena bisul! Jadi tidak boleh"

Sehun lantas berjalan keluar dapur dan mengecek jam di dalam kamarnya.

" Kita mandi dan sarapan di luar saja. Oke!" Sehun mengarahkan jempolnya dan di terima baik oleh Haowen, mereka saling menggesekkan jempol masing-masing.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana? Ini sudah hangat kan? Appa tidak lupakan." Sehun menyirami tubuh Haowen dengan air di dalam bak dengan tangannya. Tulisan Luhan tentang _' hangat ya Sehun'_ terus terngingang di kepalanya sejak tadi.

Untungnya.

" Jangan seperti itu, airnya mengenai mata Appa Haowen" Saat Sehun menyabuni Haowen, Haowen malah tak mau diam sama sekali dan terus-terusan menepuk-nepuk air di dalam baknya. Sehun jadi terus berkedip-kedip karena cipratan air itu memasuki matanya.

Air sabun!

" Oh bebek karet? Kau ingin bebek karet mu kan. Baiklah diam di sini ya jangan keluar dari dalam bak, mengerti?"

" Aaaa~" Haowen mengangguk dan Sehun berbalik mencari bebek-bebek karet mainan milik Haowen.

" Ah ini di- Yaaa!" Sehun merasa handuk di pinggangya melorot ke bawah dan bola matanya ingin melompat saat dirinya berbalik dan melihat Haowen menumpahkan seluruh cairan shampoo dari dalam botol ke dalam bak miliknya. Sehun bergegas merampas botol shampoo Haowen dan menyingkirkannya jauh-jauh dari jangkauan anaknya.

Andaikan tak ada istilah harga diri di bumi ini, inginnya Sehun menangis berguling sekarang. Namun harga dirinya setinggi pegunungan di daerah rumah nenek Baekhyun, bahkan pada Haowen sekalipun.

" Haisshhh! Sudah-sudah! mandinya sudah saja. Haowen nakal Appa malas" Sehun membalut seluruh tubuh Haowen dengan handuk hingga hanya tampak kepalanya saja yang menyembul menoleh kesana kemari.

.

.

.

**TBC **_aja yahh….. _

_Keekeke~_

_#diTENDANG_

_Dan pada dasarnya saya enggak pernah tau anak kecil itu punya gigi banyak umur berapa bisa ngomong umur berapa. seriusan. TERIMAKASIH udah membahas itu, keke~_

_Ini jelek banget. Enggak nge-feel sama sekali. Yakan?  
_

_Ngomong* Ini Trafic enggk sesuai dengan reviewers. Males deh hayati._

_Terimakasih cinta /nyanyi/ yang sudah me-review._

_Mumumu~ :*_

_Chapter depan END. Setuju? Oke_


	6. Uri Appa

" Haaaaaa!" Sehun membuang nafasnya jauh-jauh ke udara.

Pria tinggi dengan kulit putih itu menatap nanar situasi di seisi kamarnya. Bedak Haowen yang tercecer dan mengenai karpet, handuknya dan handuk Haowen yang tergeletak di lantai, mainan Haowen yang tergeletak di mana-mana, pakaian kotornya dan pakaian kotor Haowen yang juga berserakan di lantai, popok Haowen yang belum ia rapikan tadi dan Haowen yang sulit sekali diam untuk memakai pakaiannya. Sehun berkacak pinggang dan diam mengurut ujung atas tulang hidung nya.

.

.

.

" Mau kemana?! pakai celana mu dulu!"

Fikir Sehun selama ini hanya tinggal memakaikan baju kemudian popok lalu celana dan selesai. Apa yang susah memangnya? Mengapa Luhan harus selalu bertriak-triak seperti di hutan setiap selesai memandikan Haowen. Sehun tak pernah tau jika nyatanya mendandani anak kecil akan sebegini rumitnya. Terakhir Sehun membantu Luhan memakaikan Haowen pakaian adalah saat Haowen belum bisa berjalan. Dan tak sesulit ini rasanya. Sungguh.

Iya karena waktu itu Haowen hanya bisa berguling dan merangkak. Lalu sekarang yang Haowen akan lakukan adalah berlari menendang-nendang loncat sana loncat sini berjalan kesana kemari, bermain bersama robot-robotnya dan menyentuh apapun yang ia lihat padahal ia belum memakai celana nya.

Oke semakin kesini Sehun semakin paham mengapa Luhan selalu malas dan tak sesuai waktu jika harus memandikan Haowen. Sehun semakin tau mengapa Luhan selalu bertingkah seperti seorang wanita yang tak pernah niat menjadi Ibu. Yakinlah Sehun mengerti kini.

" Sebentar lagi Haowen-ie! Jangan menendang-nendang begitu!" Karena Sehun sudah merasakannya saat ini.

Iya ini, hanya memakaikan Haowen kaos kaki saja rasanya Sehun hampir gila. Haowen yang terus menendang-nendangkan kakinya tak bisa diam, benar-benar membuat Sehun ingin gantung diri. Ini sudah satu jam lebih dan Haowen belum juga selesai. Memakaikan Haowen pakaian ternyata jauh lebih mengerikan di banding menunggui Luhan mandi lalu berdandan berjam-jam di depan cermin seperti seorang gadis yang akan pergi berkencan untuk pertama kalinya.

_Call!_

Sehun lebih baik menunggu Luhan berdandan dan terkantuk-kantuk seumur hidup.

Ini sungguhan.

" Topi mu. Dimana topi hitam mu Haowen-ie?" Sehun sibuk mengobrak-abrik laci pakaian Haowen, dan Haowen sendiri selalu tak pernah perduli dengan kesibukkan Ayahnya. Balita itu lebih suka mengurusi susu di botol-nya dan juga Power Ranger di tangannya.

Tak ada Barbie kali ini. Haowen tak pantas main Barbie menurut Sehun.

Betul.

" Ini dia. Pakai topi Oke?" Sehun memasang topi Haowen terbalik dan agak miring. Ala-ala Hip-hop atau apalah namanya Sehun tak perduli yang Sehun tau ini sangat keren.

Dan tak ada yang lebih tampan di banding anak laki-laki Oh Sehun. Percayalah pada Sehun kali ini.

Kemeja kotak-kotak panjang dilipat asal oleh Sehun, dengan celana jeans selutut. Sepatu putih bergaris, kaos kaki merah yang di pakai di atas pergelangan kaki dan jam tangan kecil hitam. Untuk anak sesusianya Haowen boleh di katakan balita yang Swag. Akui saja jika selera Fashion Luhan dan Sehun adalah yang terbaik.

Luhan dan Sehun, sama dengan Haowen yang tampan luar biasa.

Pasti.

"Aigoo Kyeopta! Kau pasti di goda banyak gadis nanti" Sehun merapikan sedikit pakaian Haowen dan juga merapikan sedikit penampilannya lalu bergerak membantu Haowen turun dari atas kasur dan menuntun Howen berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Taruh dulu robotnya Oke" Sehun lagi-lagi melempar-lempar barang seenak kepalanya, hingga ruang apartemennya yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya semakin tidak jelas lagi karena kebiasaan Sehun yang seperti itu.

Kau tunggu saja sampai Nyonya besar kembali Mr. Oh Sehun.

" Kajja! Kau sudah laparkan?" Sehun memakai kaca mata hitamnya lalu keluar mengunci pintu apartemen kemudian membawa Haowen masuk ke dalam gendongannya.

" Baegopah~ baegopah~" Sehun mengigit kecil pipi Haowen saking gemasnya sambil berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang lorong apartemennya, menggoda anak lak-lakinya itu. Dan tawa lebar Haowen yang tergelak karena guncangan di tubuhnya membuat Sehun diam-diam merindukan Luhan yang jauh dengan mereka sekarang ini. Karena tawa Haowen tak ubahnya tawa Luhan juga bagi Sehun.

Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali ya.

.

.

.

" Pelan-pelan Haowen-ie, kau bisa tersedak jika begitu."

" Sedikit-sedikit saja. Jangan terlalu penuh, bibir mu itu kecil"

" Jangan seperti itu, kuahnya menyiprat. Kau bisa mengotori pakaian mu nanti!"

Sehun sudah persis seperti ibu-ibu repot yang terus mengomel sejak tadi, sesekali ia hanya akan membantu Haowen membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan di bibir anaknya dengan tisu lalu kembali diam memperhatikan Haowen kemudian kembali mengomel dan terus seperti itu. Sehun memang tak menyuapi Haowen. Tadi inginya Sehun menyuapi Haowen tapi tangan anaknya itu malah tak bisa diam dan terus merengek, berusaha merebut sendok yang di peganya. Dari pada ribut lalu akhirnya berujung ribet, ya sudah Sehun membiarkan Haowen memakan makanannya sendiri.

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat memperhatikan Haowen yang duduk di depanya. Walau kadang makanan di dalam sendoknya tak sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang memang terlalu kecil, Haowen tetap terlihat lahap. Sehun sangat suka saat Haowen makan dengan banyak. Saat Haowen makan banyak itu berarti Haowen benar-benar sedang sehat dan baik-baik saja. Dan Sehun senang mengetahui bahwa Haowen tetap baik-baik saja sampai detik ini padahal Haowen sedang dalam pengawasan seorang Ayah macam dirinya. Ya, si Ayah yang super tampan yang bahkan saat berjalan sendirian saja masih suka tersandung batu kecil di tengah jalan.

Sudahlah Oh Sehun memang begitu orangnya.

" Kau menyuapi Appa?" Sehun terkesiap saat Haowen tiba-tiba mengulurkan sepotong daging ke arah mulutnya.

" Aaa~ " Sehun langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Emhhh!" Sehun bertriak tertahan setelah menerima daging tersebut. Itu daging sudah di emut oleh Haowen lebih dulu sepertinya, tidak ada rasanya begitu. Curang sekali, siapa mengajari.

Pasti Sehun. Pasti!

" Haowen-ie jorok!" Sehun memicing sambil membersihkan tangan Haowen yang terkena saus sambil mengunyah.

Tapi kau mengunyah nya juga Sehun.

" Kemarikan, Appa akan menghancurkannya kecil-kecil dan kau makan pakai sendok ya. Jangan pakai tangan. Arra?" Sehun sudah akan mengambil sendok dari tangan Haowen sebelum Haowen meneriakinya dan nyaris menangis berguling-guling. Setelahnya Sehun hanya dapat menunduk dan memutar kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru restoran meminta maaf sambil tersenyum kikuk pada orang-orang, karena teriakan Haowen sukses mengundang perhatian mereka. Sehun memerah menahan malunya.

" Baiklah-baiklah jangan menangis, jangan bertriak pada Appa. Lakukan sesukamu. Appa akan diam" Sehun mengembalikan sendok di tangannya kembali ke dalam genggaman Haowen.

Karena malu di tatap oleh orang banyak di sekelilingnya dan sebelum mereka mengeroyoki dirinya karena di kira telah berbuat-buat yang tidak tidak pada anak jauh di bawah umur yang nyatanya adalah anaknya sendiri, Sehun lebih memilih diam memainkan ponselnya dan membiarkan Haowen melakukan sesukannya. Sehun tak mau ikut-ikut. Terserah.

Jangan tanya Sehun itu Ayah macam apa.

Jangan!

.

.

.

" Haowen-ie lihat kemari" Haowen mendongak cepat dengan mengangkat satu sendok di genggamannya tanpa sengaja saat mendengar Ayahnya berseru padanya. Sementara Sehun segera memotret Haowen dengan cepat menggunakan kamera ponselnya.

" Tampannya" Sehun menggumam dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat hasil potretan nya. Pose Haowen tampak lucu dan menggemaskan dalam foto itu.

" _Kalau kata anak muda jaman sekarang, ini namanya Candid. Dia sungguh tampan seperti ku kan? kekeke~ Aku di restoran sekarang. Aku sengaja membiarkannya makan sendiri *applause emoticon* " _

Sehun menulis caption tersebut pada foto Haowen yang inginnya ia kirim pada Luhan.

_**Ding…..**_

Dan balasan Luhan benar-benar cepat. Sehun yakin pasti Luhan sedang memainkan ponselnya atau sedang melihat-lihat foto Haowen saat ini. Luhan selalu begitu jika sedang tidak bersama Haowen. Istrinya itu pasti sangat merindukan Haowen di sana.

" _Dia tampan karena aku Ibunya : p Dan misi mu cukup berhasil untuk membuat ku ingin segera pulang dan melarikan diri dari semua urusan penting ku. Kau tak terampuni Oh Sehun. Uuh.. Dia mengapa begitu tampan! Aku benar-benar merindukkanya. Ngomong-ngomong Aku juga menyebut itu Candid Sehun. Pria tua seperti mu memang selalu ketinggalan jaman kekeke~ ROTFL" _

Sehun tersenyum membaca balasan dari istrinya. Selama ini memang Luhan benar-benar tak pernah meninggalkan Haowen dengan waktu yang lama. Seingat Sehun paling lama itu saat Luhan harus mengurusi pakaian-pakain di butiknya atau saat ia ingin kesalon atau berbelanja atau kapanpun hasratnya untuk kesalon dan berbelanja tak bisa di cegah, dan tak pernah hingga tak pulang seperti ini. Walau Luhan masih suka seenaknya jika mengurus Haowen dan seperti tak perduli tapi Sehun tau jika Luhan benar-benar menyayangi Haowen. Sangat. Untuk Luhan prioritas hidupnya tetaplah Haowen sedangkan bagi Sehun sendiri Luhan dan Haowen adalah segalanya.

Ini mengapa terasa membahagiakan sekali ya, Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar tanpa di sadarinya.

Sudah setengah jam terlewat dan sudah belasan foto Haowen dengan berbagai ekspresi dan pose lucu yang Sehun kirim pada Luhan serta sudah ratusan cacian dari Luhan yang Sehun terima karena terus menggoda Luhan dengan foto-foto Haowen. Sehun lalu kembali beralih pada Haowen yang masih memainkan sendoknya dan mengoceh tak jelas sedangkan makanan di piringnya sudah habis.

" Sudah kenyang kan? Kajja kita pergi" Sehun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya lalu beranjak bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar bersama Haowen di gendongannya.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana rasanya? Ini sulitkan saat tak ada seorang istri di sisi mu?" Kepala Sehun bergerak pelan menoleh ke arah kiri, mengikuti gerakkan mondar-mandir wanita mungil di depannya.

" Kau hanya di tinggal satu malam oleh Luhan tapi kau mengeluh seolah kau adalah duda dengan sepuluh orang anak bersama mu" Kepala Sehun kembali bergerak pelan menoleh kearah kanan tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun atau membalas ocehan wanita itu.

" Sekarang kau mengertikan bagaimana sulitnya pekerjaan seorang wanita dengan balita bersamanya. Ini adalah pelajaran untuk mu Oh Sehun agar kau juga bisa mengerti bagaimana pekerjaan Luhan selama ini. Agar kau tak hanya terus berdebat karena hal-hal sepele saat kau sampai di rumah sepulang bekerja. Belum lagi istri mu itu seorang wanita karir juga. Dia mendesain sendiri pakaian untuk butiknya. Kau tau itu. Kau fikir mudah menjalaninnya?"

Bagaimanapun situasi dan kondisinya seorang wanita akan tetap membela seorang wanita juga. Kau mengerti hukum dasar persamaan kan?

Sudahlah.

Lagi Sehun menoleh ke arah kiri dengan perlahan. Sedangkan wanita di hadapannya masih terus mondar-mandir entah melakukan apa sambil terus mengomel tak mau diam dan terlihat sangat lihai melakukannya.

Iya lihai mengomelnya.

Seingat Sehun, dirinya tadi hanya mengeluarkan kalimat pendek lalu mengapa balasanya sepanjang ini ngmong-ngomong. Sebegitu mencintainyakah sang Noona dengan kegiatan 'haru nan mulia' ini?

Ohh.. Sehun tak habis pikir.

" Makanya Sehun kau harus mul-"

Masih mengomel rupanya?

" Aa Noona kapan Chanyeol Hyung pulang" Sebelum kalimat itu menjadi lebih panjang seperti kereta exspress Sehun cepat-cepat memotong kalimat sang Noona.

Baekhyun, kakak perempuan Sehun satu-satunya sekaligus sahabat Luhan sang istri. Sehun tau jika mengeluh pada Baekhyun adalah pilihan paling bodoh bagi seluruh rakyat Korea Selatan. Anggap saja saat mengeluh pada Baekhyun itu seperti sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga jatuhnya ke dalam selokan pula. Kan miris sekali. Namun entah terlalu lelah atau ia lupa, Sehun secara tidak sengaja mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika dirinya benar-benar kerepotan mengurusi Haowen sejak kemarin pagi karena Luhan pergi. Dan benar saja kan, sudah lelah tubuh di tambah lelah telinga. Sehun ingin menangis.

Baekhyun diam sejenak lalu beralih melihat jam kotak yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamunya.

" Chanyeol mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang. Ia bekerja setengah hari, hari ini. Wae?"

" Ania hanya ingin bertanya saja" Sehun membalas tak acuh sambil memindah-mindah chanel tv di hadapannya secara random.

" Cih!" Baekhyun menarik turun binie yang Sehun pakai hingga menutupi seluruh wajah adik laki-lakinya itu, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang sibuk mengumpati dirinya.

" Noonaa! Kau benar-benar!Awas jika-"

" Berhenti bertriak atau aku akan mengusir mu dari rumah ku!"

Sehun diam tak bersuara.

.

.

.

" Chanyeol Hyung bagaimana rasanya saat kau di tinggal berdua bersama Yeongie oleh Baekhyun Noona waktu itu?"

Sehun duduk di atas karpet di ruang tamu bersama Haowen di sebelahnya dan bersama Chanyeol di hadapannya yang tengah sibuk menyuapi Chanyeong, anak laki-lakinya yang baru berusia lima tahun.

" Chanyeong-ah kemari… Rasanya?" Chanyeol bergerakan maju menjulurkan suapan terakhir untuk Chanyeong yang malah bergerak menjauh mengajak Haowen bermain di sudut ruang tamu.

" Chanyeongie ini terakhir sayang" Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri anaknya yang tengah memberikan Haowen sebuah mobil-mobilan berwarna biru dan dirinya sendiri memegang yang berwarna merah.

" Tidak mau Appa Yeongi sudah kenyang" Bocah laki-laki tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan beralih mengambil mainannya yang lain tak menghiraukan Ayahnya yang terus menyodorkan sendok padanya.

" Jika Yeongie tidak menghambiskan makanan Yeongi nanti mereka menangis dan Umma akan marah pada Yeongie. Yeongie mau seperti itu?" Chanyeol masih terus membujuk anaknya.

" Tidak mau. Tapi Yeongie sudah benar-benar kenyang Appa. Perut Yeongie benar-benar penuh, nanti Haowenie akan takut bermain bersama Yeongie jika perut Yeongi membesar" Chanyeong berbicara dengan polosnya sambil mengedip beberapa kali lalu menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya dan juga menatap Haowen secara bergantian.

Aegyeo attack! Fine!

Chanyeol menyerah dan luluh untuk tidak memaksa anaknya lagi.

" Anak mu masih takut dengan badut Sehun-ah?" Chanyeol kemudian berbalik dan bertanya pada Sehun yang saat itu tengah terus memperhatikan dirinya yang membujuk Chanyeong untuk menyelesaikan makannya.

" Ohh.. Nee. Dia masih sangat takut dengan badut Hyung" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan di balas oleh anggukan tanpa suara oleh Chanyeol.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Bermain dengan baik dan jangan bertengkar, Arraci?" Chanyeol berbalik dan nyaris beranjak untuk menaruh piring kotor itu namun sebuah tangan mungil tiba-tiba menarik ujung bawah celana selutut yang ia pakai. Chanyeol menunduk.

" Ada apa Chanyeongie?"

" Pasangkan arena lintasan mobil-mobilan milik Yeongie, Appa"

" Biasanya Yeongi memasangnya sendiri kan?" Chanyeong menggeleng dan menatapnya lagi dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

" Hyung bagaimana bisa kau begitu sangat sabar dalam menghadapi Yeongi?"

" Karena dia anak ku, tentu saja" Chanyeol tersenyum dan hanya di balas kerutan alis oleh Sehun.

" Haaiisshh!" Sehun mendengus keras dan menoleh ke samping.

" Haha. Aku benarkan. Aku tak mungkin membentaknya hanya karena dia sudah kenyang"

" Yaya terserah kau saja Hyung. Ngomong-ngomong Anak mu benar-benar jago dalam hal aegyo Hyung. Aku hampir menjadi korban!"

" Noona mu yang mewarisinya Sehun-ah itu sungguh bisa membunuh ku kapan saja. Dan aku sudah menjadi korbannya setiap hari. Asal kau tau."

" Hahaha untung saja Haowen tak begitu" Sehun tertawa lebar.

" Anak mu itu memang sudah imut. Berbeda dengan Chanyeong, dia itu tampan tapi puppy eyes Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh padanya. Seharusnya Chanyeong tak bisa melakukan aegyo tapi karena puppy eyes itu dia jadi mudah mengintimidasi ku seenaknya seperti tadi. Benar-benar Baekhyun" Chanyeol mendesis mengingat bagaimana anaknya itu bisa memiliki puppy eyes sempurna milik istrinya. Seharunya sudah cukup Baekhyun selama ini yang selalu mengeksploitasi dirinya.

Ya Tuhan.

" Iya Haowen memang mirip dengan ku tapi wajahnya yang imut benar-benar milik Luhan sepenuhnya Hyung" Sehun tersenyum mengingat Luhan. Pria itu merindukan istrinya.

" Kau benar. Oh kau tadi bertanya pada ku kan bagaimana rasanya ketika aku di tinggal bersama Chanyeong berdua oleh Baekhyun?"

" Emmh.." Sehun mengangguk cepat.

" Rasanya?..." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sambil membayangkan beberapa bulan lalu saat ia berada dalam kondisi yang sama seperti Sehun.

" Rasanya menyenangkan" Jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil menunjukkan senyum lebar luar biasa miliknya.

" Menyenangkan?" Sehun menganga nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya. Apanya yang menyenangkan saat kau tak bisa mengurus apapun dengan baik tapi kau malah di paksa untuk bersama sesuatu yang tingkat kesulitan mengurusnya jauh di atas apapapun.

" Iya sangat menyenangkan. Jika bisa, aku ingin dalam sehari saja kembali di biarkan untuk berada berdua saja dan bersama lebih dekat bersama Chanyeong" Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar dan menatap Chanyeong yang masih bermain bersama Haowen di sudut ruang tamu sana.

" Untuk saat ini setelah yang ku tau. Bagi ku mengurus Haowen seorang diri tanpa Luhan bersama ku adalah hal tersulit dan terberat yang pernah aku rasakan Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau menganggap itu menyenangkan? Aku tak mengerti" Sehun menyatukan kedua alisnya tampak memasang wajah bingung sekaligus aneh pada Chanyeol yang masih menatap Chanyeong dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun sejenak dan terdiam sebelum kembali bersuara.

" Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir mengatakan 'sulit dan berat' saat kau tengah mengurus anak kandung mu sendiri?" Chanyeol kembali beralih menatap Sehun yang kini menegangkan wajahnya. Sosok Ayah muda di hadapannya itu tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Pria itu hanya menunduk. Tau tau harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan sederhana sang kakak ipar namun terasa begitu sulit untuk menemukan jawabannya.

" Aku…." Sehun sungguh tak mengerti harus berkata apa. Baginya pertanyaan Chanyeol seperti sebuah serangan tak terduga untuknya. Sebuah serangan di tengah ketenangan. Ia Sehun fikir ini adalah situasi yang tenang dan ia hanya ingin mengobrol ringan dengan Chanyeol namun hanya sebuah pertanyaan seperti itu malah membuat obrolan ini terlihat berat untuknya sekarang.

" Kau terlalu asik dengan zona nyaman mu Sehun-ah" Chanyeol kembali membuka suaranya.

" Zona nyaman?" Sehun semakin tak mengerti.

" Ya. Kau hanya pergi bekerja di pagi hari lalu kembali pulang di sore hari. Kau hanya bertemu Haowen saat ia masih terlelap atau saat Haowen sudah selesai mandi dan Luhan tengah menyuapinya di pagi hari. Atau kau terkadang akan bertemu Haowen di sore hari dengan Haowen yang sudah tampan dan tengah bermain dengan mainannya, jika Luhan mengurusnya tepat waktu. Kau tak pernah tau apa yang terjadi sebelum Haowen sarapan dan sebelum Haowen mandi. Kau bertemu Haowen saat ia sudah dalam keadaan siap untuk kau ajak bermain. Selalu seperti itu. Iyakan?"

Sehun kembali diam dan hanya mengangguk kecil dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Memang begitulah kenyataannya yang terjadi selama ini.

" Itu semua adalah Zona nyaman mu Sehun-ah. Kau tak pernah tau bagaimana Luhan mengurus semuanya. Saat Haowen terbangun di pagi buta kau masih terlelap dan Luhan pasti akan ikut terbangun untuk menenangkan Haowen yang pasti akan menangis jika dia terbangun. Setelah selesai dengan Haowen, Luhan akan mulai membereskan semua kekacauan semalam yang kau dan Haowen perbuat. Lalu beralih mengurus dapur untuk persiapan mu ke kantor walau terkadang masakan Luhan tak seberapa tapi percayalah Luhan selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk mu sebagai seorang istri. Dan jika di sore hari kau menemukan Luhan masih belum merapikan dirinya atau yang terburuk Luhan belum menyiapkan makanan untuk mu atau belum memandikan Haowen, mengertilah selama satu hari terlewat ini pasti ada sebuah hal yang membuatnya seperti itu. Menjaga balita tak semudah kelihatannya Sehun-ah. Kau pasti tau itukan sekarang? Banyak hal tak terduga yang bisa saja di lakukan oleh seorang balita atau sesuatu yang terjadi pada seorang balita"Chanyeol kembali menatap Sehun yang masih tak memberikan balasan apapun padanya.

" Jadi jika kau mulai mengeluh cobalah untuk fikirkan semuanya. Cobalah untuk keluar sejauh-jauhnya dari zona nyaman mu selama ini. Cobalah untuk memikirkan apa yak tak pernah terfikir, bayangkan apa yang tak pernah terbayang oleh mu. Lalu cobalah nikmati semuanya, telan semua keluhan-keluhan yang akan kau keluarkan dan nikmati waktu mu bersama Hoawen. Jika Haowen tidak ingin mandi dan ingin bermain cobalah untuk tidak memaksanya dan ikuti keinginan Haowen, bermainlah bersamanya. Aku yakin keadaan yang akan berbalik pada mu, kau jadi tak ingin memandikannya. Tidak kah kau merasakan rindu ingin bisa bermain sepenuhnya bersama Haowen sementara selama ini kau hanya bisa bertemu dengannya di pagi dan sore hari? Jika kau bisa menikmati dan memanfaatkan waktu mu di saat-saat yang kau fikir adalah saat terkacau dalam hidup mu seperti ini, percayalah pada ku kau akan menginginkan kekacauan yang lebih dari ini. Sesungguhnya saat kita sebagai seorang Ayah bisa mendapatkan posisi nyaris menyamai seorang Ibu itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan di dunia ini Sehun-ah. Tapi sayangnya itu juga adalah hal tersulit di dunia ini"

Sehun masih terus mendengarkan setiap kata demi kata yang Chanyeol katakan tanpa ingin membalasnya sama sekali. Sehun fikir apa yang Chanyeol katakan akan menjadi sebuah hal penting yang akan terus ia ingat nanti.

" Saat itu aku juga sama seperti mu Sehun. Aku juga menggapnya sulit dan berat. Kau tau bagaimana sulitnya pekerjaan ku untuk mencari waktu luang kan? Bahkan aku sering pulang larut dan melewatkan waktu-waktu berharga ku bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeong dan terkadang membuat Baekhyun harus mengajak Chanyeong ke rumah mu karena ia terlalu kesepian. Jadi aku tak pernah mengerti bagaimana cara mengurus Chanyeong dengan benar. Dan kau juga tau bagaimana Chanyeong kan? apapun yang ia ucapkan harus ada sekarang juga. Jika tidak, dia bisa saja menangis dan tak mau makan seharian. Itu lebih berat di banding seorang balita. Apa yang ia minta tak harus kita berikan saat itu juga karena sekali bujukan mereka akan melupakannya. Saat itu aku benar-benar tak tau harus apa dan Chanyeong benar-benar rewel, mungkin karena ia juga butuh Baekhyun saat itu. Sungguh itu semua benar-benar membuat ku stress dan aku nyaris akan membentaknya, tapi untungnya aku bisa meredam emosi ku sendiri. Setelahnya aku diam dan menenangkan diri ku. Aku mencoba untuk memikirkan semuanya. Yah seperti yang ku katakan, memikirkan apa yang tak pernah terfikir. Aku diam dan terus diam. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tau aku membentak Chanyeong sementara selama ini aku tak pernah sungguh punya andil yang begitu besar dalam perkembangan Chanyeong. Bagaimana kecewanya Baekhyun pada ku nanti. Sungguh aku tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun merasakan sedikitpun kekecewaan pada ku. Karena yang aku tau tiba-tiba Chanyeong bisa tengkurap kemudian ia bisa memanggil ku 'Appa' setelah itu ia bisa merangkak lalu tiba-tiba ia berjalan begitu lancar. Aku tak pernah benar-benar tau selama ini bagaimana semua terjadi. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku terus menjadi buruk seperti itu. Akhirnya aku mencoba untuk membuat semuanya berjalan seolah-olah aku sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya. Yah terbiasa dengan dot dan makanan anak-anak bukannya dengan berkas dan laporan. Walaupun hanya tiga hari tiga malam aku benar-benar merasakan betapa menyenangkannya bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Chanyeong, aku bahkan berfikir mengapa Baekhyun harus pergi hanya tiga hari. Tak bisakah lebih lama lagi. Haha" Chanyeol menyudahi cerita panjangnya lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada Sehun yang masih menunduk.

" Sehun-ah…"

" Ap-apa aku terlihat seperti seorang Ayah yang buruk Hyung?" Akhirnya Sehun bersuara walau terdengar keraguan di dalam suarannya.

" Tentu saja kau Ayah yang baik. Kau membawa Haowen kesini dengan keadaan dia sudah mandi dan makan. Haha" Chanyeol tengah mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja terasa aneh. Mungkin karena ceritanya barusan. Sedangkan Sehun tak membalas apapun dan hanya tersenyum kecil. sebetulnya Chanyeol tau apa yang Sehun rasakan.

" Sudahlah jangan terlalu kau fikirkan Sehun-ah. Aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita saja sebenarnya. Kau adalah Ayah terbaik untuk Haowen" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih termangu di ruang tamu.

" Terimakasih Hyung" Sehun membalikkan badanya dan tersenyum sumringah begitupula Chanyeol, iya berhenti dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya namun tak berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

" Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun datang dari balik kursi dan langsung menuju sudut ruang tamu membereskan mainan-mainan anaknya yang berserakan.

" Heemmmm?"

" Sebelum kau pulang biarkan aku memandikan Haowen dulu ya"

" Tidak usah Noona. Biar aku yang akan memandikannya di rumah nanti. Setelah Haowen terbangun aku akan langsung mengajaknya pulang. Luhan sebentar lagi tiba"

" Memangnya kapan ia sampai?"

" Mungkin tiga jam lagi. Dia masih di perjalanan Noona"

" Kalau begitu kau sebaiknya makan. Aku membuatkan _samgyetang _kesukaanmu Sehun-ah"

" Jinjja? Wahh! Baegopah!" Sehun terlonjak di kurisnya seperti seorang balita. Tak ada lagi gurat tegang seperti saat ia berbicara bersama Chanyeol tadi.

" Hentikan Oh Sehun. Ingat umur mu!"

Baekhyun beranjak dan memasukkan semua mainan anaknya ke dalam sebuah lemari khusus lalu menyeret Sehun ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

" Yeobosseo?"

"…"

" Kau dimana?"

"….."

" Satu jam lagi? Baiklah aku menunggu mu"

"…."

" Aku di perjalanan bersama Haowen" Sehun melirik kesamping di mana Haowen tengah memainkan sebuah boneka beruang kecil di tangannya.

" ….."

" Aku dari berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun Noona"

"…"

" Haha Ania" Sehun sesekali melirik ke luar kaca mobilnya dan kembali fokus kearah depan.

"…"

" Sejak tadi?! Aku bahkan merindukan mu sejak satu menit kau melajukan mobil mu kemarin"

" …."

" Aku tak pernah menggombal jika mengatakan cinta pada mu Luhanie" Sehun manaikan satu alisnya dan sedang berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"…."

" Aku tau kau sedang bersemu di sana. Aku tau hahhah!"

" …"

" Aku juga mencintai mu hahah!"

" …"

" Sedang lampu merah Luhanie sayang"

"….."

" Ya sudahlah kau berhati-hati ya. Aku menunggu mu"

"…"

" Aku mencintai mu lebih" Sehun tersenyum dan menaruh ponselnya di dashboard lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya saat lampu jalan sudah berganti warna.

.

.

.

_Wussh~_

" Jangan di tiup Haowen-ie. Kau meniupnya nanti saat Mama sudah tiba"

Sehun tengah memasang secara melingkar beberapa lilin di atas sebuah cake bertuliskan _" welcome home our_s " namun sejak tadi, sejak Sehun menyalakan lilinya Haowen tak bisa diam dan terus saja meniup-niupnya hingga Sehun harus menyalakannya lagi dan lagi. Untung saja Haowen tak mencoba-coba untuk memegangnya.

" Ayo pasang lilin yang ini Haowen-ie. Appa yang akan menyalakannya" Sehun memberikan sebuah lilin panjang berwarna pink dan membiarkan Haowen memasang itu di atas cake coklat tersebut.

" Toktokhatta! Jauhkan tangan mu Haowen-ie. Appa akan menyalakannya" Haowen menurut dan terus memperhatikan cahaya yang muncul dari lilin-lilin tersebut yang menerangi wajahnya.

" Yeppeoso?" Sehun menyubit pipi Haowen dengan gemas dan mengecupnya sekali. Haowen tertawa lebar dan kemudian meniup salah satu lilin-lilin tersebut.

" Haiss! Jangan di tiup Haowen-ie" Sehun kembali menyalakan lilin tersebut. Setelahnya saat Sehun akan menghubungi Luhan tiba-tiba bell apartemennya berbunyi.

" Ohh Mama Watta!" Sehun meraih Haowen dalam gendongannya dan membawa kue tersebut di satu tangan lainnya. Untungnya saat pergi Luhan tak membawa kunci apartemen jadi surprise kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut sang istri berjalan lancar. Sehun melihat monitor lalu tersenyum pada Haowen saat di lihatnya ternyata benar sang istri sudah tiba.

" Ayo buka pintu Haowen-ie… Hana.. Dul… Set…"

_**Cklek**_

" WELCOME HOME MAMA!"

" MAMAMA!"

" Huaaa!" Teriakan Sehun dan teriakan Haowen yang beradu mengejutkan Luhan, hingga wanita itu hanya diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Luhan membekap mulutnya dan tersenyum senang melihat sebuah cake coklat dengan lilin warna warni menyala terang di hadapan wajahnya. Wanita cantik tersebut lantas segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan langsung memeluk Sehun dan Haowen sekaligus.

" Gomawo Appa" Luhan meraih kedua pipi Sehun kemudian mengecup lembut bibir sang suami. Wanita itu tersenyum manis menatap sejenak suaminya sebelum akhirnya beralih pada sang anak yang sejak tadi terus meniupi lilin lilin di atas cake itu.

" Gomawo Haowen-ie" Luhan melepas pelukannya dan mengambil alih gendongan Haowen dari Sehun.

" Bagaimana? Kau tidak nakal kan selama Mama pergi? Haowen tidak membuat Appa kesulitan kan?" Luhan mengusap-usap wajah Haowen dan menyisir rambut Haowen menggunakan jemarinya.

" Anida~" Haowen membalas pertanyaan Luhan sambil memeluk leher sang Ibu dan bersandar nyaman di perpotongan leher itu.

" Mama beogoshipeosso?" Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Haowen dan di balas deheman kecil dari anaknya itu.

" Mama do~"

Sehun yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bergerak mengambil sebuah tas yang sejak tadi melingkar di pundah Luhan. Sehun fikir tas itu lumayan berat.

" Biar aku lepas tas mu Luhanie"

" Ahh iya tolong ini Sehun." Luhan mengulurkan sebelah lengannya agar Sehun lebih mudah mengambil tas itu.

" Woow! Ini berat. Apa yang kau bawa?" Sehun sedikit terlonjak saat mengetahui isi tas tersebut lumayan berat. Bagaimana bisa istrinya kuat membawa itu di sebelah pundaknya.

" Itu semua pakaian Haowen. Sebelum pulang aku shoping dulu kekeke~ di bagasi masih ada Sehun. Tapi aku malas membawanya. Besok pagi saja ya"

" Ya sudahlah. Setidaknya kau duduk Luhanie. Kau terus berdiri sejak tadi" Sehun menggeser duduknya dan memberikan ruang luas untuk sang istri duduk.

" Tolong ikat rambut ku Sehunie. Ini bisa saja masuk ke mulut Haowen dia sedang menyandar di bahu ku. Ini karetnya" Luhan mengulurkan pergelangan tangannya yang terdapat sebuah ikat rambut hitam di sana.

" Rambut mu sudah pajang" Sehun mengikat seadanya rambut Luhan, ya karena memang Sehun tak mengerti bagaimana cara mengikat rambut. Yang terpenting itu tidak tergerai saja.

" Aku akan memotongnya jika ada waktu. Tak apakan Sehun?"

" Tak apa Luhanie. Jika kau suka aku pasti akan menyukainya juga" Sehun tersenyum tulus.

" Terimakasih ya Sehun. Aku akan berhenti memotong rambut ku setidaknya sampai Haowen berusia lima tahun. Karena saat itu Haowen sudah tidak lagi menarik-narik rambut ku atau diam-diam menggigit rambut"

Setelahnya Luhan duduk menyandar di sandaran sofa dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas bahu Sehun masih dengan Haowen dalam gendongannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam untuk sejenak menikmati sunyinya suasana malam itu.

" Kau lelah?" Sehun mengelus lembut sebelah pipi Luhan.

" Aku lelah tadi. Tapi saat bertemu kalian berdua lelah ku terasa hilang begitu saja" Luhan mendongak sekilas lalu kembali menunduk dan mengelus punggung Haowen.

" Kau menggombali suami mu?"

" Aku tidak menggombal!" Secepat kilat Luhan menegakKan duduknya dan menatap horror sang suami.

" Aku hanya bercanda Luhanie"

" Ishh! Bagaimana Haowen? Apa dia rewel?"

" Tidak. Tapi dia benar-benar nakal"

" Ya seperti mu!" Luhan memelototi Sehun dan Sehun hanya memasang tampang kecut.

" Luhanie…" Tiba-tiba Sehun bersuara dengan nada serius yang membuat Luhan langsung memusatkan perhatian pada suaminya.

" nee?"

" Apa kau pernah merasa kesal pada ku selama ini?"

" Setiap hari aku selalu merasa kesal pada mu sesungguhnya Sehun. Wae?" Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar jawaban kelewat jujur sang istri yang satu itu.

" Ania Luhanie aku serius"

" Aku serius Sehun" Luhan membenarkan letak posisi Haowen dan kembali menatap Sehun.

" Huffttt!"

" Haha! Kau benar-benar terlihat frustasi ya? Maafkan aku ya Sehun sudah membuat mu kerepotan seperti ini" Luhan meraih pinggang Sehun dan memeluknya dari samping.

Sehun terdiam. Ia fikir apa yang ia lakukan selama dua hari ini tak ada apa-apanya di banding bagaimana kerepotan Luhan selama ini. Namun sang istri dalam keadaan lelah begini pun masih sanggup untuk meminta maaf padanya. Meminta maaf untuk hal yang tak pantas seperti itu.

Kini Sehun mengerti perkataan Chanyeol, memang menyamai posisi Ibu adalah hal tersulit untuk seorang Ayah di dunia ini.

" Tidak aku senang bisa bersama Haowen. Bagaimana bisa aku kerepotan mengurus anak kandung ku sendiri. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada mu karena tak pernah mencoba mengerti keadaan mu Luhan. Maafkan aku ya" Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan lalu balas memeluk tubuh istrinya itu.

" Tidak Sehun. Aku kan seorang Ibu. Memang sudah harus begitu tugas ku" Luhan tersenyum mengelus punggung suaminya.

.

.

.

" Kau belum mengubah warna rambut mu Sehun!" Luhan menunjukkan telunjuk lentiknya ke hidung mancung Sehun.

" Mana sempat Luhanie" Sehun menepis halus telunjuk Luhan di hidungnya.

" Pokoknya besok kita ke salon!" Luhan kembali menunjukkan telunjuknya ke hidung suaminya dengan jahil.

" Arra.. Arra" Sehun mengangguk-angguk pasrah.

" Ngomong-ngomong di mana Kau membeli cake-nya Sehun?" Luhan mencolek cake tersebut dengan ujung telunjuknya lalu mengemutnya sedikit demi sedikit.

" Di toko cake langganan mu"

" Pantas saja enak"

" Tentu saja. Ayo kita makan kuenya Luhanie"

" Ayoo biar aku ambilkan piring dan sendoknya ya"

Luhan memberikan Haowen pada Sehun lalu beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil pisau piring dan sendok.

" Haowen-ie ingin strawberrynya? Aaa buka mulut mu aaa~"

" OH SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN DAPUR KU!"

Teriakan Luhan yang luar biasa keras dan nyaring tersebut mengejutkan Sehun hingga buah strawberry yang akan ia suapkan ke mulut Haowen terjatuh di lantai.

Sehun melotot horror mengingat ia belum membereskan apapun sejak kemarin.

' _Kau pasti mati di tangan istri mu malam ini Oh Sehun'_

_._

_._

_._

_END_

_Maaph yang udah nungguin ini terlalu lama yeth? Seriusan sibuk :" aku udah masuk kuliah hikss... Dan maafkan jika ada typo yang membanjiri. ini ngebut.  
_

_Makasi yang uda rev fav foll. Mau cerita laen enggak? kalo mau aku buat lagi nantik. _

_SEE YOU _


	7. Chapter 7

" Aku pergi Honey"

Luhan mengecup kening Sehun dan Haowen bergantian sebelum membenahi selimut keduanya, ia tersenyum kecil. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan menjinjing kedua heelsnya agar tak mengganggu dua malaikatnya yang masih terjaga. Dan derit kecil dari engsel menghilangkan Luhan di balik pintunya.

Namun,

" Ma..ma hiksss"

" Sssstttt"

" Apa dia terbangun Sehun?"

Rengekan Haowen kembali memundurkan langkah Luhan untuk keluar dari Apartemennya. Ibu muda itu menurunkan tasnya dan heelsnya yang ia jinjing ke lantai lalu menaikan kedua dengkulnya, meraih tubuh anak laki-lakinya yang semakin hari terasa semakin bertambah bobot tubuhnya.

" Kau bangun hmm..?"

" Mama… hikss " Rengekan Haowen semakin keras.

" Ssst.. Tenanglah Mama di sini" Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Haowen sambil menggerakkan gendongannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Setidaknya ia harus memastikan jika Haowen dalam keadaan tenang ketika ia tinggal, agar tak terlalu menyusahkan Sehun nantinya.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi seperti ini, biasanya Sehun dan Haowen akan menghabiskan pagi mereka hanya berdua saja hingga nanti pukul satu siang. Karena setiap di hari sabtu Luhan akan selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengontrol butiknya lebih awal.

Mengurangi jadwal untuk akhir pekan adalah HARUS!

Pagi ini Haowen terbangun bersamaan dengan ketika Luhan akan berangkat jadi mau tak mau Sehun juga harus ikut bangun untuk menemani Haowen sekedar bermain, karena tak mungkin Haowen akan kembali tidur saat Luhan sudah pergi.

" Pa…" Haowen tampak memainkan mobil-mobilannya di atas lego.

Bagaimana carannya? Entahlah.

Di atas karpet Spiderman di ruang tamu di depan televisi yang menyala sementara Sehun tengkurap di atas sofa di samping Haowen, Sehun benar-benar masih mengantuk dan Haowen benar-benar tak mau di ajak kembali tidur.

" Hmmm…" Suara Sehun teredam sofa yang ia tiduri hingga hanya gumaman mendengung yang Haowen dengar.

" Bagaimana jika Haowen memelihara ikan?" Haowen memiringkan kepalanya, masih sibuk dengan lego dan mobil-mobilannya.

" Ikan!?" Dan Sehun berdehem kecil menetralkan suaranya yang serak lalu membalik kepalanya memandang punggung kecil Haowen yang tampak membungkuk karena mainannya yang berada di lantai.

" Haowen ingin meletakkan ikan di kamar Haowen lalu bermain mobil-mobilan bersama ikan. Mungkin juga Haowen akan mengajaknya tidur bersama" Haowen memalingkan tubuhnya hingga kini berhadapan dengan wajah Ayahnya yang tampak lesu karena masih mengantuk. Sehun menatap wajah polos anaknya lalu berkedip beberapa kali.

" Kau kan bisa tidur bersama Appa atau Mama. Ikan tidak bisa kau ajak tidur di atas kasur spiderman mu Haowen-ie" Sehun mengusap kepala belakang Haowen masih dengan posisi tengkurap dan Haowen yang duduk di hadapannya.

" Mengapa tidak bisa?"

" Karena ikan hanya bisa hidup di dalam akuarim. Ikan hanya bisa tidur di dalam air saja. Seperti itu." Sehun menunjukkan jemarinya ke layar televisi yang secara kebetulan menayangkan sebuah iklan yang memperlihatkan sebuah akurium bulat yang terpajang di atas meja di sudut suatu interior bangunan di dalam sebuah rumah.

Haowen beralih sekilas.

" Mengapa hanya di dalam akuarium?" Pertanyaan lain terlontar dari bibir merah kecil itu.

" Karena akuarium itu berisi air Haowen-ie. Karena ikan hanya bisa bermain dan tertidur di dalam air. Kau mengerti?"

" Mengapa hanya di dalam air? Tidak bisakah ikan tinggal di dalam kamar Haowen saja?"

" Karena ikan bernafas dengan air Haowen-ah"

" Air?" Haowen mengedip beberapa kali. Bocah tampan itu tak mengerti apa yang Ayahnya katakan.

Dan Sehun beranjak dari tidurnya ia bergerak pelan menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan sesuatu di ke dua sudut mata anaknya.

" Appa?" Haowen seakan mendesak.

Sehun menarik nafasnya beberapa kali.

Ia mengerti jika usia Haowen adalah usia di mana seorang anak akan selalu ingin tau. Mereka akan selalu kritis dan mendesak orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk menjelaskan atau memberi tau apa yang menurut mereka membingungkan atau tidak mereka mengerti. Mereka cenderung menannyakan hal-hal tak terduga karena rasa ingin tahu dan rasa penasaran mereka yang terlalu besar. Dan orang-orang dewasa di sekitar mereka harus cukup teliti memilah kata yang paling mudah di mengerti oleh anak-anak.

Walau cukup mengerti dengan semua teori itu jujur saja Sehun masih sangat sulit untuk mengaplikasikannya di dunia nyata. Baginya berbicara dengan Haowen saat ini adalah hal yang sulit. Haowen adalah tipe anak yang medetail dan sangat banyak ingin tau. Haowen tak pernah banyak bicara dan cenderng tak perduli jika dengan orang lain namun jika bersama kedua orang tuanya apapun yang menurutnya menarik dan aneh anak itu pasti akan langsung menannyakannya tanpa ragu. Jadi Sehun ataupun Luhan harus benar-benar bisa memberikan penjelasan yang sangat mudah untuk Haowen pahami karena jika ada saja satu kata yang tak Haowen mengerti bisa-bisa semua berbuntut panjang dan berakhir dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang terkadang membuat Sehun malah sulit untuk menjelaskannya.

" Haowen mengerti ini apa? yang menerbangkan rambut Haowen" Sehun mencoba mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya di depan wajah Haowen hingga angin yang ada sedikit menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Haowen.

" Angin" Haowen sedikit terpejam merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

" Pintar. Coba sekarang Haowen menarik nafas seperti Appa" Sehun menghirup udara melalui kedua lubang hidungnya dan di ikuti secara perlahan oleh Haowen.

" Apa yang Haowen rasakan?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

" Anginnya masuk kedalam hidung Haowen. Dingin~" Haowen tersenyum lebar menampakkan giginya. Dan Sehun tertawa mencium sebelah pipi bulat itu.

" Sekarang tutup hidung Haowen seperti ini" Sehun menutup kedua lubang hidungnya menggunakan jari tengah dan telunjuknya lalu memasang wajah bodoh yang malah membuat Haowen tertawa tergelak.

" Lepaskan jemarinya!" Setelah beberapa detik Sehun berseru keras, membuat Haowen terkejut dan cepat-cepat melepas kedua jemarinya dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

" Apa yang Haowen rasakan?" Sehun kembali bertanya kemudian.

" Haowen tidak bisa bernafas dan angin juga tidak bisa masuk kedalam hidung Haowen" Haowen menjawab polos dan di balas satu kecupan di bibirnya kecilnya oleh sang Ayah.

" Nah ikan juga akan seperti itu. Jika Howen menaruh ikan di atas kasur Haowen yang tidak ada airnya ikan juga tidak akan bisa bernafas dan air tidak bisa masuk ke dalam hidung ikan lalu ikan akan mati. Haowen mengerti?" Haowen mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan nya.

Walau jujurnya ia tak mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang Ayahnya ucapkan.

" Tapi Haowen ingin ikan Appa. Baiklah Haowen tak akan mengajaknya tidur di atas kasur Haowen" Haowen beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung meraih ke dua pipi Sehun dan menciumnya bergantian secara cepat lalu duduk di dalam pangkuan Ayahnya.

" Jebal~" Sehun yang sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan merayu Haowen yang luar biasa seperti itu, hanya sanggup tertawa lebar dan terbahaksambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Haowen selalu mengerti cara agar medapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Sejak dulu.

Pasti Luhan yang mengajarinya.

Pasti. Siapa lagi memang!

Karena Luhan juga begitu, dan Sehun selalu berakhir dengan menyerahkan segalanya bahkan nyawanya.

Sialan.

" Aegyo eoh? Aegyo hmm!" Sehun terus tertawa menggoda, dan semakin lebar.

" Appa~~" Haowen kembali merengek kecil sambil menarik-narik kaos longgar yang Sehun kenakan.

" Baiklah-baiklah kita bicarakan bersama Mama setelah ini oke"

" Euumm.." Haowen mengangguk pelan lalu bersandar di dada bidang sang Ayah.

" Appa susu coklat Haowen mana?" Haowen mendongak tiba-tiba dan Sehun melirik ke bawah menatapnya.

" Ahh! Appa lupa. Tunggu sebentar saja" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menurunkan Haowen yang duduk di pangkuannya.

" Appa!" Saat Sehun akan berjalan Haowen dengan keras bertriak padanya hingga mau tak mau Sehun kembali berbalik.

" Wae?"

" Kapan Appa berhenti melupakan susu coklat Haowen?"

Sehun menurunkan kedua bahunya sambil mengurut tulang hidungnya lalu berbalik pelan, kembali berjalan menuju meja counter di dapurnya tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun kepada Haowen.

' _astaga'_

.

.

.

" Haowen-ie~"

" Eumm…"

" Appa benar-benar tidak mengerti cara membakar roti dan menggoreng telur. Ini benar-benar terlihat lebih buruk bahkan lebih buruk dari gorengan telur Mama mu. Eottokhae?"

" Haowen juga tidak mengerti cara menggoreng telur. Mama selalu menyuruh Haowen untuk menjauh jika Mama berada di dapur" Haowen menatap telur di atas frypan itu lalu menatap Sehun bergantian.

Sehun tengah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk Haowen dengan menggoreng telur dan membakar roti. Sehun memilih membuat sarapan untuk Haowen seorang diri karena mungkin akan lebih cepat, karena ini sudah lewat dari waktu sarapan Haowen.

Lagi-lagi karena Sehun lupa. Sehun selalu kacau dalam hal ingat mengingat.

Entahlah. Luhan menyerah untuk masalah suaminya yang satu itu.

Sehun memilih membuatkan sarapan Haowen sendiri karena karena sang istri juga selalu mewanti-wanti dirinya agar jangan sekali-kali memesan makanan cepat saji untuk Haowen makan, apapun alasannya. Luhan selalu berkata, seburuk apapun masakan mu jika kau tidak menambahkan racun di dalamnya semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Yeah.. filosofi Luhan hingga kini.

" Sepertinya ini tak akan berhasil Haowen-ie" Sehun membalik telurnya dengan ragu-ragu.

" Gwaenchanna Appa. Haowen akan tetap memakannya" Haowen terus menatap bagaimana Sehun membalik telur itu.

" Jinjja?"

" Huummm" Haowen mengangguk keras.

" Popo~~" Sehun mencondongkan wajahnya ke hadapan Haowen. Dan satu kecupan di bibir Sehun dapatkan.

" Gomawo~" Sehun tersenyum merapikan helain rambut Haowen yang mulai sedikit memanjang. Sepertinya Sehun harus mengajak Haowen mencukur rambutnya satu minggu lagi.

" Matang!"

Sehun berhasil membalik telurnya tanpa membuat telur itu melompat ke lantai atau membuat telur itu malah berlari ke arahnya. Lalu meletakkan telur dengan garis hitam atau bulatan hitam di tengahnya itu ke dalam piring lebar di atas meja. Walau ada bagian-bagian di telurnya yang berwarna gelap hitam, setidaknya ini sudah lebih baik.

Bagi Sehun ya.

" Haowen-ie aaaa~~" Sehun mengarahkan sumpitnya, menyuapi Haowen.

" Otte?" Sehun menatap Haowen lama.

" Enak" Sekali anggukan dari anaknya cukup membuat Sehun lega walau Haowen tak tampak baik-baik saja ketika menelannya.

Yeahh setidaknya tanpa racun.

" Pakai roti ya?"

" Shirreo!" Tegas Haowen.

" Baiklah" Sehun kembali menyuapi Haowen hanya dengan telur goreng buatannya dan tak ambil pusing dengan masalah roti padahal ia sudah susah payah membakarnya tadi.

Sehun mEnatap rotinya di atas piring lain, lalu membuang nafasnya perlahan setelahnya.

" Pantas saja dia tidak mau"

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Haowen dengan tubuhnya karena ia menggendong Haowen yang baru saja selesai ia mandikan di dalam kamar mandi di kamarnya. Sehun membawa Haowen ke atas kasur dan membantu anaknya untuk memakai pakaiannya di sana.

" Haowen-ie" Sehun menyisir rambut basah Haowen kearah belakang, setelah sebelumnya memoles wajah anak laki-laki itu dengan bedak bayi ber aroma strowberry yang diam-diam ia suka.

" Hmm.."

Haowen memainkan bedaknya hingga tercecer di atas kasurnya dan Sehun tak tau itu, ia hanya menikmati wanginya saja sejak tadi.

" Sayang tidak dengan Appa?"

Sejak dulu, sejak Haowen mulai bisa berbicara dan bisa menyauti apa yang dirinya dan Luhan ucapkan, pertanyaan macam ini selalu ingin ia lontarkan untuk anaknya yang polos yang hanya mengerti menangis merengek bermain dan makan itu.

Kata orang perkataan anak kecil adalah yang paling jujur, mereka tanpa ragu mengatakan apa yang menurut mereka 'memang begitu' dan ' tidak begitu' karena itu Sehun selalu ingin tau bagaimana anaknya yang pandai bicara ketika hanya ada dirinya dan Luhan, anaknya yang selalu banyak bertanya, anaknya yang tampak tak perduli dengan sekitarnya kecuali mobil-mobilan dan spidermannya dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sehun bahkan tak tau apakah Haowen mengerti apa itu 'sayang' atau tidak namun -sekali lagi- sejak dulu Sehun selalu tertarik dengan pertanyaan klasik ini untuk ia tanyakan padaHaowen.

" Of Course" Haowen mengangguk tak acuh khas anak kecil pada umumnya.

" Apa? Appa tidak dengar" Sehun memajukan wajahnya dan meminta anaknya untuk mengulang kata-katanya kembali.

" Tentu saja!"

Walau ucapan itu terkesan acuh dan tidak ada artinya sama sekali, Sehun cukup senang mendengarnya setidaknya Haowen mengatakan apa yang mungkin memang seperti itu yang ia rasakan. Sehun mengulas senyumnya dan mengecup ujung dahi Haowen lama.

" Jika sudah besar nanti jangan nakal ya?"

" Memangnya Haowen pernah nakal pada Appa?" Sebuah pertanyaan polos berputar balik pada Sehun.

" Tidak sih, hanya saja Haowen suka menangis dan bertriak jika meminta sesuatu pada Mama atau Appa dan itu terlihat nakal"

" begitukah?" Haowen mengangkat kepalanya, memandang sang Ayah meminta kebenaran atas sebuah ucapan yang baru saja ia dengar.

Dan Sehun mengangguk, membuat Haowen kembali menunduk.

" Bisakah Haowen berhenti marah-marah dan menangis jika meminta sesuatu pada Mama atau Appa?"

" Euumm..!" Haowen mengangguk keras dan mengangkat kedua jempol kecilnya kehadapan Sehun lalu tersenyum seperti Luhan.

" Janjji?" Sehun menjulurkan kelingkingnya.

" Janjji!" dan Haowen mengaitkannya dengan erat lalu beranjak dari duduknya ke pangkuan Sehun.

" Haowen adalah kesayangan Appa dan Mama jangan pernah membuat Appa dan Mama menangis dan bersedih ya?"

Untuk pertanyaan kali ini Haowen agaknya tak menangkap dengan jelas apa maksud dari pertanyaan Ayahnya namun melihat bagaimana tatapan sang Ayah dan cara bicaranya, sepertinya yang harus dirinya lakukan hanya menyetujui ucapan itu lalu mengangguk.

Yah sesederhana itu.

" Tentu!"

.

.

.

_Filenya kemaren ilang terus baru ngetik lagi dan rasanya tak sama lagi_

_#Apalah!_

_Sekedar ajalah gpp ya. Penting liat Haowen lagi keke~ _

_Btw Long time no see ya_


	8. Kesayangan Mama dan Appa

" Sehun kemari ambil Haowen di sini berdebu. Sehun!"

Ini pukul 7 pagi dan Luhan sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar juga sudah bertriak-teriak seperti di tengah hutan begitu. Sudah sibuk kesana kemari tak karuan, membereskan kamarnya membersihkan ini dan itu di sana dan sini.

Hal yang…

cukup luar biasa

titik

.

Kebiasaan Luhan itu mengganti seprei dan membersihkan apa saja di dalam apartemenya setiap satu minggu sekali. Pembersihan di minggu pagi begitu. Dan sebelum seminggu terlewat Luhan si pemalas itu tak akan pernah sudi membereskan atau membersihkan apapun bentuk kekacaun yang ada di dalam apartemennya. Mengurusi butiknya, mengurusi Haowen yang nakalnya aduhai semakin membuat kepalanya terasa berat luar dalam. Belum lagi mengurusi Sehun yang menyebalkanya sudah kelewat batas itu, semua sudah cukup melelahkan katanya.

Yah..

Kecuali Sehun mengeluh sudah kehilangan kaus kaki atau boxernya. Luhan baru akan bergerak untuk membalik kolong ranjang atau sofanya.

NOCOMENT.

Special untuk dapur yang cantik kesayangan Luhan. Luhan akan selalu menjaga kebersihan dan kerapiannya, karena baginya dapur itu sudut paling vital di dalam apartemennya. Dapur itu sama saja dengan sumber kehidupan. Dan ketentraman hidup Sehun di pastikan berantakan jika berani-baraninya menyentuh atau menyenggol dapur kesayangan milik Luhan.

Iya. Seperti waktu itu.

Tidak usah di ingat-ingatlah.

Karena bisa di samakan dengan Sehun yang menghancurkan sumber kehidupan mereka ber tiga.

Ahh..

Terserah Luhan sajalah.

Luhan akan selalu mengutamakan kebersihan untuk apapun yang akan Sehun dan Haowen makan dan itu di mulai dari dapur yang bersih dan rapi.

Katanya.

**' _Yang penting itu kebersihan dan kualitas bahan makanan jika aku memasak, bukan rasa. Jadi berhenti bicara dan makan saja apa yang sudah aku buat untuk mu Sehun '_**

Kata-kata Luhan yang itu akan selalu Sehun ingat 2cm di bagian paling depan kepalanya, jika dirinya akan memulai untuk mendemonstrasikan protesnya karena masakan Luhan tak pernah jelas rasanya. Lantas pria itu hanya akan mengunyah-ngunyah makanan nya seperti kakek-kakek kehabisan gigi lalu menelan air mineral sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menetralisir rasa asin atau hambar yang membuat mulutnya terasa seperti mengunyah garam atau sayur rebus.

' _Bagaimana bisa wanita ini memberi makan suaminya seperti ini terus menerus. Ya Tuhan'_

Dan Sehun tetap saja tak sanggup untuk tidak mengumpat di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Sementara dirinya bersih-bersih, Luhan akan membiarkan Haowen bermain di atas karpet merah berbulu di dekat televisi yang ada di bagian tengah kamarnya yang agak jauh dari kasur. Kasur Luhan berada di ujung kamar menempel dengan tembok. Biasanya Luhan akan menyalakan Channel kartun atau mengelilingi tubuh anaknya itu dengan segala macam mainan serta beberapa makanan kecil.

Apapun agar tidak mengacaunya. Karena Haowen selalu malas bersama Sehun jika Luhan di rumah, jadi akan susah memaksa Haowen untuk keluar kamar atau anaknya itu akan bertriak tak terbantahkan.

Setiap hari kecuali sabtu dan minggu Haowen akan di titipkan di rumah Baekhyun, Noonanya Sehun. Biasanya Sehun yang akan mengantarkan Haowen karena rumah Baekhyun yang searah dengan kantornya, sementara pukul 3 sore nantinya Luhan yang akan menjemput Haowen pulang karena jam pulang Sehun pukul 5 sore. Tidak enak jika harus menunggu Sehun pulang. Karena Sehun ataupun Baekhyun sendiri pasti lelah juga, anggap Luhan.

Inginnya Sehun, ia menitipkan Haowen pada orang tuanya namun beberapa tahun terakhir kedua orang tuanya memilih menetap di Jeju.

Dan Luhan akan sepenuhnya berada di rumah jika minggu pagi saja. Tidak akan melakukan aktifitas apapun di luar rumah apapun kemanapun. Kecuali pergi entah untuk belanja atau sekedar pergi ke taman bersama Sehun dan anak laki-laki mereka. Jadi biasanya Haowen akan senang menempel pada Luhan selama seharian, lengket tak bisa lepas walau Luhan akan bertriak karena kesal anaknya yang tampan itu terus membuntutinya padahal dirinya ingin mandi dan Haowen baru saja di mandikan. Sudah harum sudah ganti pakain namun malah merengek-merengak ingin ikut mandi lagi dan membuat kupingnya meradang terasa gatal mendengarnya.

Luhan macam apa coba yang tidak kesal.

" Diam di sini oke. Mama hanya sebentar. Jika bosan keluar saja bermain bersama Appa ya. "

" Iya Ma"

Haowen pun hanya berkedip-kedip menggemaskan setelah membalas ucapan Luhan. Membuat Ibunya yang cantik itu terasa gemas sekali ingin mengigiti pipi bulat itu utuh-utuh. Lantas Luhan hanya mendekat lalu menciuminya berkali-kali hingga bibir kecil itu terbuka lebar karena tergelak di selingi pipi yang memerah.

" Ahaha~ Mama ini geli sekali. Berhenti.." Lalu mengusak-usak pipinya yang lembab karena bibir Ibunya di sana.

" Kau tampan sekali sihh~"

Luhan melepaskan cengkramannya dengan nada gemas yang menekan seluruh giginya di barengi dengan kedua tangannya yang mencubit-cubit pipi penuh anaknya. Lalu beranjak dan beralih pada setumpuk seprai kotor dan tirai kotornya lagi. Sedang Haowen sudah kembali tertunduk sibuk bersama setumpuk mainan di sekelilingnya tanpa niat merusuh.

Yakinlah semua tak akan bertahan lama.

.

" Jangan mencabuti bulu karpet. Kau bisa bersin nanti"

Kan!

Tangan kecil Haowen akan bergerak tak mau diam untuk mencabuti bulu-bulu halus karpet dengan iseng hingga bulunya menyebar kemana-mana dan semakin mengotori kamar karena berterbangan disana sini. Dan Luhan akan datang mendekat lalu membalik karpetnya ke sisi yang tak berbulu hingga Haowen bertriak kesal dan Luhan balas mengancam akan mengambil semua mainannya dan menyimpannya di gudang lalu setelahnya bocah laki-laki itu akan diam tak membantah lagi dan mau tak mau memilih kembali bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya saja.

" Hei! berhenti menghancurkan meja rias Mama sayang"

Atau Haowen yang mulai bosan akan berkeliling kemana-mana tak bisa diam, menyentuh apapun memainkan apa saja yang di lihat matanya. Termasuk berdiri di depan meja rias milik Luhan dengan ujung jari kakinya dan mengangkat lalu menyemprotkan segala benda berbahan kaca yang di dalamnya berisi cairan berbau, ke segala arah. Parfum Luhan parfum Sehun, cairan pembersih make up milik Luhan gel rambut milik Sehun body lotion, lipstic Luhan, Cologne Sehun dan segalanya.

Semua yang sudah kacau semakin kacau kini.

Lalu Luhan yang sudah kelewat jengkel akan mengangkat anaknya yang berat itu kembali ke tempatnya semula dengan ujung kepala yang terasa ingin meledak. Jika sudah begitu kepala Luhan pasti terasa seperti terbelah menjadi dua dan wanita itu akan memilih menunda pekerjaannya lalu duduk menemani Haowen bermain atau bercanda sebentar sebagai pengalihan migrainnya.

Dan kembali bekerja setelah semuanya terasa lebih baik.

.

" Haowen jangan itu sayang! Itu sarung bantal bersih jangan di gunakan untuk membersihkan lantai! Sehun kemari sekarang atau biar ku hancurkan kaset-kaset game mu!"

Oke Luhan menyerah sampai sana.

.

.

.

" Jab..jab.. jab.. Jab di situ pukul di situ! Ya Eotokhae!"

Sehun dengan kaos putih polosnya dan celana hitam selutunya berdiri di depan televisi terlihat luar biasa bahagia tanpa beban moral apapun dengan terus menjulur-julurkan stick di kedua tangannya dengan gerakan meninju-ninju, berusaha memukul lawannya sekuat mungkin hingga dirinya melompat dan bertriak-triak tak ingat umur jika terkalahkan oleh lawan dalam 'layar'nya itu.

" Pukul.. pukul…. Yak!...Bangun!"

' _Sehun kemari sekarang atau biar ku buang kaset-kaset game mu!'_

" Oeh…"

Sehun membeku dengan mata setengah melotot.

Dan setiap akhir pekan Sehun akan berubah menjadi bocah sekolah dasar yang akan senang berkencan bersama kaset-kaset game kesayanganya tanpa pernah perduli akan penderitaan istrinya atau desas desus bumi sekalipun. Baginya minggu pagi hingga petang menjelang adalah waktu paling membahagiakan di seluruh dunia, waktu di mana dirinya dan sang game bercinta hingga mabuk di ruang tamu.

Pantas saja…

Sayangnya teriakan Luhan yang terakhir itu cukup membuat nyali Sehun merayap-rayap di permukaan tembok.

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu lantas berlari kocar kacir memasuki kamarnya di mana suara Luhan sejak tadi terus manggeram mengerikan di telinganya. Membuka pintu kamarnya tak terlalu lebar, Sehun hanya menyembulkan bagian depan kepalanya di balik daun pintu. Sementara yang berada di dalam kamar hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali pada kesibukannya begitu saja. Luhan kembali sibuk membersihkan mejanya yang terkena noda lipstick akibat tingkah _manis_ anaknya tadi.

Sementara Sehun terus menebar padangan matanya kesana kemari memperhatikan keadaan ruangan yang kacaunya mengalahkan demo mahasiswa itu. Tatapan Sehun menyusuri setiap sudut kamarnya, mencari cari keberadaan Haowen yang tak terihat di sisi manapun.

" Haowen di dalam kamar mandi. Susul dia sebelum membanjiri kamar mandi Sehun-ah!"

Suara ketus Luhan cukup membuat Sehun hanya mengangguk seadanya lalu cepat-cepat bergerak membuka pintu lebih lebar dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya yang tak tertutup.

Dan…

_Bugghh! !_

" Astaga! Yak!"

Luhan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya saja ketika mendengar jeritan marah sang suami.

" Hahaha! ! " Lalu setelahnya tawa Haowen terdengar menggema menyeluruh di dalam kamar mandi ketika bocah laki-laki itu terlonjak dan mendapati Ayahnya sudah jatuh terduduk dan meringis mengigiti bibir bawahnya menahan kesal yang tiba-tiba terasa naik ke kepala.

" Hei!"

Bagaimana Sehun tak menjerit-jerit kesetanan ketika dirinya harus merasakan kedua tulang bokonya seperti ingin rontok karena terpeleset akibat lantai yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat licin hingga celanannya basah begini dan yang di lihatnya ke sekeliling adalah busa-busa menggumpal di setiap lantai dan juga di dalam bathtub dengan bau segar bercampur menthol yang begitu kental.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya selagi berjalan hati-hati agar tak terpleset lagi. Dan… iya inginnya Sehun bertriak marah sekarang, saat di sana di dalam bathtub anaknya yang kelewat tampan itu tengah membalik dua botol besar di kedua tangannya mengeluarkan semua dalam isi shampoo dan obat kumur miliknya ke dalam air.

" Appa baunya harum kan heheehe.." Haowen tertawa lagi dan memencet botolnya semakin kuat.

" Haowen-ah…! Keluar! "

Sehun berjinjit-jinjit dan mendekati anaknya yang malah berputar-putar di dalam bak mandi sambil terus tertawa-tawa.

" Shireo! "

Ya Tuhan. Tak ada takut-takutnya sama sekali dengan bentakannya barusan tapi malah balik bertriak.

" Apa kata mu?! " Sehun bertriak penuh kemarahan. Anaknya ini kalau sudah mulai nakalnya kenapa menyebalkan sekali. Bertriak seenaknya, menangis sesukannya, membentak-bentak tak bisa di tahan.

" Kemari!"

" Shireoyo!"

Sehun terus mendekat sambil menjulurkan kedua lengannya. Menuli dengan teriakan anaknya yang membuat panas telinga itu.

" Appa-ya Shireo!"

Sehun hanya melotot menakutkan lalu merebut paksa botol shampoo dan obat kumurnya dari tangan Haowen kemudian mengangkat anaknya yang sudah setengah basah itu keluar dari bak. Kemudian menyalakan air lebih keras untuk menyirami lantai dan bak yang licin karena tumpahan Shampoo tadi, namun Haowen yang tak bisa diam dan bertriak-triak tak mau tenang membuatnya semakin lelah dan marah.

" Sebentar! Kau ini basah dan Appa juga semakin basah Haowen!" Sehun mengapit Haowen dengan lengan kanannya sementara ia terus menyirami lantai yang masih tetap licin.

" Yah! Appa Lepas! ! ! Mama-ya! " Haowen terus bertriak sambil memukul-mukuli pundak Sehun.

Sehun terus mengelus dada dan mengelus dada saja. Mengapa anaknya jadi sangat nakal dan suka sekali bertriak-triak begini.

Mengapa!

Mengapa!

" Appa! ! ! Yah! ! !"

Haowen semakin menjadi-jadi mengamuknya, bocah itu menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke udara dan menjerit keras-keras memaksa untuk di lepaskan dari gendongan dan Sehun malah semakin memeluknya erat.

" Ck! Mandikan saja sekalian Sehun ! ! !" Haowen yang terus bertriak membuat Luhan ikut kesal juga jadinya.

" Appahhbbhh…!"

Sehun reflek menutup mulut Haowen dengan telapak tangannya lalu terdiam sebentar saat suara istrinya terdengar kesal dari luar, ia berkedip beberapa kali lalu membawa tubuh anaknya ke atas udara.

" Memangnya anak ini belum mandi?!" Tatapan Sehun menelusuri wajah Haowen.

" Belum. Belum sempat Sehuna"

" Nanti saja ya Lu"

" Sekarang! ! "

" Tidak bisa Luhan! "

" Bisa ! "

" Mandi bertiga bagaimana? ! "

" Mandikan sekarang atau-"

" Oke Oke! Aw! Mengapa mengigit!"

Dan Luhan mengurut pelipisnya pening.

" Cepat ya Sehun setelah ini kita belanja!"

Kepalanya berputar sekilas ke cermin dan sesaat setelahnya Luhan di buat tersenyum di sana. Ketika dirinya menatap cermin kesayangannya penuh gambar-gambar tak karuan yang di gambar menggunakan lipstick merahnya. Termasuk gambar 2 orang dewasa –sepertinya- dan seorang anak kecil di tengah mereka. Di sekelilingnya di penuhi gambar mobil-mobil kecil dan kupu-kupu berterbangan juga banyak gambar hati di sekitarnya.

Luhan menatapnya lagi kemudian tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana Dokter-nim? Apa akan baik-baik saja? Apa tidak beresiko?"

Sehun terduduk dengan otot punggung yang menegang di dalam ruangan dengan formalitas putih itu. Nafasnya sedikit berat dan tatapan matanya masih tersirat kekhawatiran.

" Untuk penerbangan jarak pendek saya rasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kondisi putra anda juga sudah cukup membaik di banding lima hari terakhir. Namun jika putra anda terus rewel itu adalah hal biasa karena kondisi tubuhnya belum setabil seratus persen. Untuk lebihnya saya kira tidak akan ada resiko yang berarti"

Sementara Dokter paruh baya berkacamata itu terus menerangkan, Sehun mendengarkan dengan baik dengan mengangguk-angguk kecil mencoba memahami.

" Tapi saya sarankan untuk tetap memberikan obatnya setiap setelah makan secara rutin untuk memperlancar pencernaan dan mengurangi rasa mual dan rasa tak nyaman di perutnya. Akan saya buatkan surat keterangan untuk anda berikan pada petugas di bandara nantinya"

Sehun mengangguk terakhir kali.

" Terimakasih Dokter-nim"

Sebelumnya ia membungkuk sopan lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersama langkahnya yang gontai. Setidaknya tidak lebih lemah di banding beberapa hari terakhir.

Sudah seminggu terlewat sejak Haowen yang ia mandikan, lalu keesokan sorenya ketika ia masih di hadapkan dengan tumpukan kertas penting tiba-tiba di buat kalang kabut saat –mendengar suara Luhan yang tersedu menelfon dirinya dan mengakatakan jika sejak pagi Haowen terus-menerus rewel tak seperti biasanya dan menangis tak nyaman. Suhu tubuhnya tak main-main di tambah dengan muntah-muntah dan buang air besar namun cair.

Dengan dasi yang berantakan juga jas hitam di genggamannya, Sehun berlari pulang menerobos sela-sela pintu ruangannya dan meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja untuk menemui Luhan yang sudah terduduk lemas bersimbah keringat Haowen bersama air matanya, di kursi sofa ruang tamu apartement mereka.

" MAMA HHUUWAAAAAA MAMA! ! !"

" Ssstt.. Bersabarlah. Appa sebentar lagi pulang ya. Tenang ya sayang Mama di sini bersama mu" Luhan menepuk-nepuk pundak Haowen dan mulai ikut menangis.

" Lu ada apa?"

Sehun tiba bersama aliran keringat di pelipisnya.

" Sehun… hiks… Aku tak tau ada apa dengannya"

Luhan memeluk setengah tubuh Sehun yang bersimpuh di hadapannya diikuti nafasnya yang ter engah. Di pangkuannya Haowen terus merintih dengan wajah pucat pasi yang mana membuat Sehun menegang dan terbawa panik juga hingga membuatnya bergerak marathon meraih tubuh Haowen dan menggandeng istrinya ke rumah sakit sesegera saat itu juga.

Dokter mengatakan jika Haowen terkena _muntaber _dan harus di rawat inap di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari kedepan karena keadaanya di katakan lumayan buruk, yang langsung membuat Luhan semakin menangis menjadi-jadi dan terus menggumam lebih baik dirinya saja yang sakit di banding harus anak laki-lakinya itu. Terus menangis memikirkan tak akan tega bila harus melihat anaknya yang akan selalu menangis dan lemas setiap jam dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

Pun Sehun yang merasakan dadanya sesak ketika mendapati Haowen yang biasanya selalu berlari kesana kemari aktif tak mau diam merusuh dirinya, tertawa-tawa meneriakinya dan di teriaki oleh nya kini hanya harus terus terbaring di atas ranjang dengan infus dan rintihan-rintihan yang memberatkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Luhan dan Sehun menemui keadaan Haowen yang benar-benar drop di bawah rata-rata seperti ini, lebih-lebih memiliki perawatan di rumah sakit begini. Haowen jarang sekali sakit, terkadang hanya demam atau flu tak lebih dari sehari semalam. Mau tidak mau semua terasa wajar jika mereka begitu _Shock _dan merasakan kekhawatiran yang begitu mendalam terhadap Haowen.

Pula Baekhyun yang mengerti semua itu hanya dapat mendekat tanpa suara, lalu memeluk tubuh jangkung adik laki-lakinya ini ketika ia menemui Sehun yang berjalan diiiringi pandangan mata yang kosong tak melihat arah di depannya.

" Apa kata dokter, Sehun?"

Baekhyun mengelus punggung adiknya penuh kasih.

" Baik. Sudah lebih baik setidaknya" Balas Sehun menggenggam ujung cardigan yang Noonanya kenakan.

" Syukurlah. Jadi bagaimana?"

Balasan pelukan dari Sehun cukup membuat Baekhyun lega lalu melepas pelukannya dan menggandeng adiknya itu masuk ke dalam ruangan inap sambil terus bicara secara perlahan.

" Malam ini Haowen sudah boleh pulang dan infusnya akan di lepas nanti siang. Untuk penerbangan ke Jeju esok sore dokter mengatakan tak masalah Noona"

Sehun membuka pintu ruang inap Haowen perlahan lalu membiarkan Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangannya menemukan Luhan tengah terlelap di pinggir ranjang dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam sebelah tangan Haowen yang tak di infus. Sehun mendekat dan mengecup dahi Luhan lama sebelum menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Haowen yang sudah lebih segar dan kembali terlihat menggemaskan seperti biasa.

Sehun berbalik dan menatap penuh tanya pada Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya yang menjinjing tasnya seolah akan pergi.

" Makan ya?"

Baekhyun mendekat beberapa langkah untuk mengeluarkan selembar tisu basah lalu berjinjit dan mengusap wajah adiknya yang tampak lusuh.

" Tidak lapar Noona"

Baekhyun menghela.

" Baik. Tapi aku akan pulang sebentar untuk mengantar Chanyeong ke sekolah sekaligus meminta izin kepada gurunya. Lalu aku akan kembali bersama Chanyeol dan membeli makan untuk kalian. Dan saat aku tiba nanti perut mu pasti sudah berubah fikiran. Santai saja"

Sehun hanya tersenyum bersama anggukan ketika Baekhyun beranjak merapikan sedikit pakaiannya dan menepuk pundaknya lagi kemudian berpamitan lalu melangkah hilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Sehun berputar lagi dan mendekati sosok Luhan yang terlelap lalu memposisikan tubuhnya berlutut berhadapan. Tangannya terjulur menyingkirkan helaian anak rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajah istrinya.

" Haowen akan sembuh. Jadi berhenti membuat ku lemah karena melihat mu terus menangis seperti kemarin"

Sehun bergeser dengan kedua lututnya lalu memeluk pinggang Luhan dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di paha sang Istri. Matanya terpejam ketika merasakan nafasnya terasa lebih teratur di banding kemarin-kemarin saat Luhan akan selalu berakhir dengan menangis ketika Haowen kumat muntah-muntah dan buang airnya. Saat Luhan merasa tidak sanggup melihat Haowen yang merasa sakit seperti itu, Luhan akan sulit sekali mengontrol emosinya dan malah ikut-ikut menangis bersama Haowen yang akhirnya membuat Sehun kacau dalam kekawatirannya juga.

Di tengah-tengah kenyamanannya sendiri, Sehun merasakan ada sentuhan lain menghampiri pucuk kepalanya. Pula saat di rasakan sebuah telapak tangan tiba-tiba menyusuri punggungnya dengan halus. Sehun lantas terbangun dan bertemu tatap dengan Luhan yang tengah tersenyum memandanginya setelah mengecup pecuk kepalanya barusan.

" Wajah mu kusut sekali sih?"

Luhan ikut beranjak lalu memeluk Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di tengah-tengah dada tegas sang Suami. Helaan nafasnya menyadari aroma tubuh Sehun yang selama ini ia suka.

" Aku tidak mandi sejak kemarin sore" Pelukan hangat terasa bersama suara berat Sehun yang menyapa telinganya dan membuat Luhan tersenyum entah bagaimana.

" Bau sekali. Pantas saja" Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dan Sehun mengulas senyumnya di barengi usapan lembut di barisan rambut coklat milik Luhan.

" Haowen sudah jauh lebih membaik. Kau tau?" Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

" Aku tau dan aku lega sekali" Luhan menarik satu langkah mundur, kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua lengan Sehun di barengi tatapannya yang sendu.

" Maafkan aku membuat mu penuh dengan beban beberapa hari ini. Alih-alih menjaga Haowen dengan benar aku malah membuat mu susah dengan mudah sekali menangis seperti kemarin. Maafkan aku ya Sehun, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup kemarin-kemarin itu. Melihat Haowen menangis seperti itu sungguh membuat ku lemah sekali. Maaf ya maaf"

Luhan menyapu punggung Sehun dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka semakin erat. Mentalnya sungguh payah sekali jika harus di hadapkan dengan situasi yang berhubungan dengan Haowen dan Sehun begini, rasanya Luhan ingin menangis lagi.

" Aku mengerti" Ulas Sehun lirih bersama tatapan yang tak lekang pada kedua manik-manik bening di hadapannya.

Luhan balas menatap pada kedua pupil tegas di depannya ketika terasa olehnya Sehun yang bergerak menjauhkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain lalu menangkup kedua belah pipinya yang kenyal kemudian menciumnya lama. Luhan terpejam merasakan usapan hangat di ke dua pipinya oleh jemari Sehun. Deru nafasnya teratur ketika Sehun menciumi pipinya lagi.

Luhan tak berucap lagi, semua terasa begitu nyaman dan manis hari ini. Haowen yang membaik yang membuat hatinya terasa lepas dan ringan, juga Sehun yang tersenyum tanpa beban itu. Di titik ini rasanya tenang sekali, hingga pikir Luhan ini tak perlu di sampaikan dengan kata apalagi menangis lagi dan hanya menikmatinya saja mungkin lebih terasa menyenangkan.

" Aku mencintai mu Sehun"

Luhan berjinjit mencoba menggapai bibir tipis Sehun di atasnya untuk ia kecup sebentar. Sementara Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya dan mengangguk menyentuhkan ujung dagunya pada ubun-ubun Luhan.

" Lu Haowen ingin ikan. Kau ingat?" Ungkap Sehun lantas menunduk lalu menyisipkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan yang hangat.

" Kita belikan saat sudah sampai di Jeju ya? Appa mu kan juga suka memelihara ikan"

Sehun hanya menggumam sebagai persetujuan lalu meringankan pelukannya saat pandangannya teralihkan oleh Haowen yang bergerak gelisah di ranjangnya.

" Hey tampan. Kau bangun?"

Sehun mendekat lalu mengambil duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengusap-usap dahi anaknya yang terhalang oleh poninya.

" Appa..~"

Rengakan manja itu menarik sisi ujung bibir Sehun, membuatnya merunduk dan meraih kedua ketiak Haowen lalu membawanya dalam gendongan hangat dalam pelukannya.

" Makan ya? Lapar tidak?"

" Hmmmmm.."

Dengan gumaman yang tidak di mengerti maksudnya oleh Sehun maupun Luhan, Haowen kemudian hanya menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun dengan satu lengannya memeluk leher Ayahnya itu.

.

.

.

" Kau suka?"

Senyuman penuh kerutan itu menghampiri ketika di dapatinya senyum cerah sang Cucu tak berhenti sejak mereka ber empat menjauh dari pedagang ikan hias di tengah-tengah pasar tadi. Haowen di dalam gendongan sang Kakek tertus tertawa senang ketika memperhatikan ikan dengan corak hitam di tubuhnya itu terus berputar-putar di dalam akuarium kecil di tangannya.

" Bagaimana bisa dia tiba-tiba meminta ikan Sehun?"

Tanya Luhan ketika ia perhatikan tiga langkah di depannya, Ayah mertuanya tengah tersenyum dan bergurau bahagia bersama Haowen dan ikan di tangannya.

" Aku tidak tau. Dia hanya bilang ingin ikan untuk bermain"

Balasan Sehun membuat Luhan cukup mengangguk dan merapatkan gandengannya di lengan kiri Sehun kemudian kembali berjalan di selingi tatapan ke sekitar pasar yang cukup ramai walau hari sudah menginjak siang.

" Appa-ya! !"

Teriakan Haowen yang masih dalam gendongan Ayahnya membuat Sehun menaikan kedua alisnya lalu membawa Luhan untuk melangkah lebih dekat.

" Mengapa bertriak-triak? Ingin apa lagi hmm?"

Sehun balas meluruskan lengannya ketika Haowen lebih dulu menjulurkan kedua lengannya. Haowen yang hanya diam dalam gedongannya membuat kedua alis Sehun bertaut. Anaknya itu selalu memanggil dirinya atau Luhan dengan bertriak jika ada yang ingin di mintanya. Namun kali ini Haowen yang diam dan hanya memutar kepalanya kesana-kemari membuat Sehun tak mengerti.

" Ingin apa? Mencari apa?"

Sehun ikut berputar-putar di tengah keramaian pasar itu sementara Luhan dan Ayahnya tengah melihat-lihat ikan segar di samping sana.

" Ayo kesana Appa"

Haowen menunjuk arah jalan keluar yang langsung di tolak begitu saja oleh Sehun karena Ayah dan Istrinya masih berada di dalam.

" Nannti ya setelah ini. Sebentar saja. Kita tunggu Mama dan Harabeoji oke "

" Shirreo! Shirreo!" Haowen mulai bertriak lagi dan menarik-narik lengan kaos yang di kenakan Ayahnya.

Memaksa-maksa tak bisa di beri tau dan terus merengek-rengek membuat kesal dan akhirnya Sehun mengalah untuk memilih mengajak anaknya itu berjalan ke arah luar dengan izin Luhan yang mengatakan segera kembali karena sepertinya mereka akan masuk lebih ke dalam pasar untuk mencari cumi-cumi dan kepiting dan beberapa bumbu rempah lain untuk membuat kimchi yang di angguki oleh Sehun yang kemudian cepat-cepat berjalan keluar karena Haowen sudah sangat berisik di gendongannya.

" Kau ini mencari apa sebenarnya Haowen-ie" Sehun melonggarkan topinya saat merasakan keringatnya mulai menumpuk di dahi ketika mereka sudah di ambang pasar.

" Igeo App- OH MY GOD!"

Haowen membuka lebar mulutnya ketika di hadapannya sebuah balon berbentuk Spiderman berukuran tiga kali lebih besar dari biasanya melayang-layang di udara dengan tali panjang di bawahnya. Sehun yang tak dapat menahan lucu sejak anaknya bertriak _' Oh My God'_ tadi hanya bisa menggeleng dan ikut-ikut bersemangat ketika Haowen menunjuk balon tersebut dengan antusias bersama matanya yang berbinar lucu.

" Kau mau? "

Anggukan Haowen yang tak pernah melepas tatapannya dari balon Spiderman itu pantas membuat Sehun langsung menurunkan Haowen dan menuntun anaknya untuk semakin mendekat.

" Ayo mendekat!"

.

" Terimakasih banyak ya Appa"

Haowen meraih kedua pipi Sehun dan menjatuhkan ciumannya di sana bersaam dengan balon Spiderman itu yang terus terombang-ambing di udara dengan tali yang di genggam erat oleh Haowen.

Akhirnya Sehun memilih membelikan balon besar itu untuk Haowen bawa pulang.

" Kau senang kan?" Usapan jemari Sehun pada pelipis Haowen yang basah oleh keringat.

" Euummm…" Dan Haowen mengangguk di tambah senyuman yang tampan sekali di bibirnya yang membuat Sehun tak kuat jika harus menahan untuk tidak menciumi permukaan wajah dan leher anaknya yang semakin tergelak di gendongannya ini.

" Haowen adalah kesayangan Appa dan Mama. Haowen tau itu dan sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah membuat Appa dan Mama menangis dan bersedih lalu kenapa kemarin Haowen melanggar janji?"

" Haowen tidak pernah melanggar janji Appa!"

Bantah Haowen dengan gelengan.

" Saat Haowen berada di rumah sakit dan meminum obat adalah saat Haowen melanggar janji" Sehun memalingkan wajah seakan merajuk saat itu.

" Tidak. Haowen tidak" Bocah laki-laki itu lantas memeluk kedua leher Sehun dan menyandarkan lagi kepalanya di permukaan bahu Ayahnya yang kemudian hanya tertawa kecil dan menciumi dahi dan kepalanya

" Mau berjanji lagi?" Lalu tawaran Sehun di balas antusias dengan ucapan maaf dan janjji yang terlontar polos dari bibir merah hasil kloningan dirinya itu.

Dan jika harus mengingat saat Haowen terus tersiksa ketika di rumah sakit kemarin itu, Sehun kira melihat Haowen bertriak padanya lalu tergelak seperti ini jauh lebih membuat dunia-nya terasa baik-baik saja apapun yang mungkin akan terjadi ketimbang Haowen yang diam dan terus tertidur yang membuat kaki-kakinya terasa lemas.

.

.

.

_hello 2016! HAPPY NEW YEAR LET'S LIVE HAPPILY! _

_Cuma yang bagian Haowen sakit sampe ending baru ngetik semalem. Tau deh nulis apaan ni. Udah lama banget dan gw ga pernah ngetik sejujurnya wakak!_

_Maaf yang udah nunggu /ada?/ Kalo ini mengecewakan._

_Yang kerjaannya follow fav! Mana suaranya! MANA!_

_#telenSoundsystem_

_see u~_


End file.
